The Frozen Will of Fire
by MetalSharkey90
Summary: AU: What would happen if there was a survivor of the fall of Uzushio. After spending 20 years mastering his Ninjustsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu he arrives at the Gates of Konoha. His hope was to meet up with his cousin Kushina but he meets someone unexpected instead. [Discontinued]
1. Enter Ashina Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.** **Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

The Frozen Will of Fire. Chapter 1: Enter Ashina Uzumaki.

Walking towards the village he hoped would be his home was a 27 year old man with short black hair, the tips of which were red. He was wearing white shirt with an open blue hoodie that had their sleeves rolled up. These were all shown beneath an open black flak jacket. The flak jacket itself as similar to Konoha's but there were no pockets to hold any scrolls. Instead he carried two small scrolls in a hip holster that was dangling from his left hip.

On his left forearm it appeared to be a black gauntlet but it didn't cover his fingers and over his right forearm there was the clear sign of a tattoo that covered most of top of his hand and wrist. Slung over his right shoulder as his blade.

'So this is the famous Konoha gates huh?' The man thought to himself as he continued walking towards the open gates. To his left he could see the sign in station.

"Hey, wake up. Someone coming to the gates." Izumo slapped Kotetsu rudely waking up his best friend.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes Kotetsu spoke to the stranger. "Please state your name, your reason for visiting and the duration of your stay here in Konoha."

"The name's Ashina Uzumaki. I'm here to speak to your Hokage. And my length of my stay will depend on your Hokage's answer." The now named Ashina responded with a smile before he was accepted into the Village with no problem.

Izumo and Kotetsu watched his back and he walked towards the Hokage's mansion. "You heard his last name right?" Izumo asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah... Uzumaki." Kotetsu responded with a serious look on his face which wasn't like him. "It looks like the civilian council's lie about the gaki being clanless is about to end."

"About time."

* * *

(Meanwhile in the Hokage's mansion)

Standing in front of the Hokage's desk were several of his Chunin and they all appeared to be extremely upset over something.

He won't get away with this one! Hokage-sama!" One of the Chunin's shouted out.

"Yes, those are dangerous scrolls forbidden by the previous Hokage. If used in certain ways, it can cause incredible trouble." Hiruzen Sarutobi informed his chunin. "It's been half a day since the scroll was taken. We must hurry and find Naruto."

"Right!" The chunin all replied before scattering away in different directions.

After a tense few moments alone Sarotobi sighed outwards in slight annoyance. 'That boy doesn't make things easy does he.' The Third Hokage thought to himself.

"Seems like you have had quite the rough night Sandaime-sama." A voice spoke out to the old Hokage. He knew nearly everyone in the village but this was a new voice speaking to him.

"I'm sorry but how are you?" Sarutobi asked the voice. He turned around to find Ashina smiling back at him.

"The name's Ashina Uzumaki. Is it alright if we talk?" Ashina responded grinning madly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uzumaki!?" Sarutobi's voice was full of shock as his eyes bulged out wide. "How is that possible!?"

"Well after Uzushio was destroyed I kind of wondered around the Land of Valleys and the Land of Tea..." Ashina responded by grinning as he rubbed the back of his head.

"But after training for nearly 20 years I thought i'd surprise Kushina-nee by visiting her ttebaku." Upon hearing Kushina's name as well as the well know Uzumaki verbal tick the Third Hokage's eyes went wide but thankfully this was not noticed by Ashina.

"I was hoping I might be able to stay with her for a few months before heading back to Uzushio to salvage what I can. Most of the trap seals around the island should be nearly wearing off now but I'd rather wait a few extra weeks, just to be on the safe side haha." Suddenly Ashina looked around as if he had lost something or someone. The third Hokage looked at him with a hard to read expression.

"By the way where is Kushina-nee? I can't sense her Chakra anywhere... Is she out of the Village along with her team?" Ashina asked the Third Hokage.

"Well..." Hiruzen was about to speak but he was cut off by Ashina.

"Found her Chakra!" Ashina announced.

'Wait how did he?' Hiruzen thought to himself in a panic. "How did you find Kushina so quickly?"

Ashina looked at Hiruzen as if he had grown a second head. "Simple... I just searched for the Nine Tails instead. Anyway i'm off to surprise her here now. I'll be back soon!"

"Wait!" Hiruzen shouted out to Ashina but he was already gone before his words left his mouth. 'This might not end out well... For both Naruto and Ashina.'

* * *

(Naruto)

"Naruto. There's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth." Mizuki stated to Naruto as he watched above both Naruto and Iruka from the tree branch he was standing on.

"NO DON'T!" Iruka shouted out but he fell down to his knees in pain after shouted out.

"12 years ago. You know about the demon fox being sealed right?" Naruto slowly nodded to Mizuki.

"Since that incident a new rule was created for this village."

"... A rule?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"But Naruto, this rule was never meant to be told to you."

"Not to me? What is this rule? Why?" Naruto shouted out as he asked Mizuki but when he seen the Konoha Chunin chuckle he began to fear what the answer was even though he didn't know it. "What... Kind of rule is it?"

"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox."

"Huh?" Naruto asked in shock as he face became white in fear. "What do you mean?"

"NO STOP IT!" Iruka shouted out trying to stop Mizuki but he continued anyway.

"It means that you are the Nine Tails Fox that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village. You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and."

"STOP IT!"

"You have been lied to by everyone!" Mizuki finished off before bursting into laughter. "didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you? EVEN IRUKA IS THE SAME! HE HATES YOU AS WELL!" Mizuki stated as he began to swirl his large shuriken in his right hand, reading himself to throw it.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Naruto shouted out in frustration as a sudden surge of Chakra swirled around his body.

"No body will ever accept you!" Mizuki continued to taunt Naruto as he threw the large shuriken at the boy. "That Scroll was used to seal you up!"

(Boruto OST: Hard Battle)

Iruka wanting to protect Naruto threw his body in front of the shuriken in the hopes of protecting his student but he didn't feel any pain. Suddenly a different voice spoke out to the three of them. "Good job blocking the kid."

Iruka slowly turned his head around to find an unknown shinobi holding on to the shuriken which was now frozen solid. "Thank you, but I have to ask how much did you hear?"

"I hope not much. But I did hear enough to know that the kid here has the Nine Tails sealed inside of him. Along with knowing the fact this scumbag broke one of your village rules. So I'll be dealing with him but i'm gonna have to ask a few questions to the kid after this is done."

"I won't let you harm Naruto!"

Upon hearing Iruka defend him twice in the space of a few seconds Naruto weakly asked. "Why Iruka sensei?"

"Because I know Naruto. You must have been in a lot of pain too... I'm sorry Naruto. If I had done a better job. You wouldn't have had to feel like this." Iruka answered.

Watching the exchange between the student and teacher the newcomer chuckled. Which made both Mizuki and Iruka give him weird looks. "Well Iruka-san. Don't worry i'll make sure not to bring any harm to Naruto when I question him. After all he does more or less have my cousin Kushina's face."

'Wait who is this guy... And how does he know the name of the previous Jinchuriki?' Mizuki asked himself. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Sorry but I don't really like giving my name out to dead men." The man coldly replied before vanishing.

Mizuki panicked and began to look around him but when a sudden burst of pain was felt on his back and chest he looked down to find that a sword and been pierced through the center of his chest. "What the?!"

Mizuki then noticed the sword's blade then slowly became shrouded in blue flames. The area of his body which had been pierced by the sword then began to feel cold as a small amount of ice began to flow away from the sword's blade.

The man then appeared in front of Mizuki but he didn't have his sword in his hand. However he did open up his right hand and placed it in front of his body. The three then noticed that the markings on his hand and wrist began to glow along with the handle of the sword that was still stuck through Mizuki.

"Uzu Fuin Style: Boomerang Sword." The man calmly stated as the sword violently began to shake before shattering the ice around Mizuki's chest like glass. Quickly flying through the air the sword stopped perfectly in the right hand of the man's extended arm.

With now a larger hole in his chest Mizuki felt his life force leave his body as he collapsed forward. Iruka and Naruto watched on shocked and in awe.

The two of them were speechless and the man walked over to the now dead Mizuki and pulled out one of the scrolls from his hip holster. After a few brief lines drawn on the scroll he performed three quick hand signs. "Seal!" Mizuki's body then began to glow before the light was lifted and sealed into the scroll in front of the man.

(OST End)

"That was amazing!"

"Thanks kid but it was really nothing special just a simple seal i came up with about four years ago. ." The man responded to Naruto before checking Iruka. "Are you feeling any better Iruka-san?"

"Yes but how is it you know my name when I don't even know yours?"

"Oh! Sorry about that ttebaku hehe." The man responded with a nervous laughter as he rubbed the back of his head. Naruto and Iruka's eye however widened as he said ttebaku.

'Wait, I(Naruto) do(does) that as well.' Naruto and Iruka both thought at the same time.

"Anyway the name's Ashina Uzumaki! and I kept calling you Iruka cause I over heard the kid call you that." The now named Ashina stated out proudly with the biggest of grins plastered on his face as he pointed towards his chest with his thumb.

'... Uzumaki. But i'm not from a clan. How does he have my last name?' Naruto was again brought back to being speechless.

Iruka meanwhile could only smile. 'I suppose that explains the sealing ability. Looks like you'll finally have a family Naruto.' Iruka thought to himself as he stood up and placed his hands over the still stunned Naruto's shoulders. "Then allow me to introduce you to a citizen of Konoha Naru."

"Wait Iruka-Sensei I still have to show you that jutsu I learnt in order to become a shinobi!" Naruto shouted as he snapped himself out of his own thoughts.

"Oh you learnt a jutsu. Show it to me." Ashina stated in slight excitement which paled in comparison to Naruto's own.

"You got it! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" with a large puff of smoke covering a large area around Naruto Iruka and Ashina watched on before seeing around 21 perfect replicas of Naruto standing in a circle. In fact they both couldn't make out which one was the real Naruto.

"Shadow clones huh. Whoa kid that's quite the high level ninjutsu for your age. Colour me impressed dattebaku!" Ashina stated with a grin which cause Naruto to instinctively do the same.

"Naruto... I want for you to close your eyes for me." Iruka calmly stated to Naruto. As he looked up at his teacher and when he seen the smile on his face he had done so.

"Now then open you eyes." After a few seconds had passed Iruka softly spoke to Naruto before placing him in front of Ashina. "Now allow me to introduce you to proud Shinobi of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki huh?.. Well I think the Third Hokage has some explaining to do to the both of us... Eh Naruto?" Ashina stated with a smile before extending his fist out towards Naruto.

* * *

(An hour later in the Hokage's office)

"I presume you are both looking for some answers." Hiruzen looked at both Ashina and Naruto from behind his desk. He face was showing that he was not going to look forward for the following conversation.

"I only have three questions to ask but I think Naruto needs his answers before I ask my own questions." Ashina stated with a cold stare.

"Ask away Naruto." Hiruzen's face softened as he looked down the boy who he viewed as his grandson.

(Naruto Shippuden OST: Shirohae)

"Why?.." Naruto could only softly ask. Both faces of Ashina and Hiruzen softened even more and Naruto began to softly cry as he stood.

"I mean, why me?.. I can get why you created that rule. And now I get why the village hates me... But why me? What made me so special ttebayo?"

'Maybe with his family nearby I can tell him about his father... And his mother.' Hiruzen thought to himself.

"I think I might be able to answer that one for you Naruto." Ashina stated as he placed his hand over the boy's shoulder and brought himself to his height by going down on one knee.

"I'm guessing Naruto's mother was Kushina." Ashina didn't ask but early stated. The Third Hokage didn't respond verbally but instead nodded back in agreement. "How old are you Naruto?"

"I'm 12." Naruto responded as he rubbed snot away from his nose.

"Whoa... You're actually taller than what I was at your age hehe." Ashina smiled as he rubbed Naruto's hair. This caused Naruto to stop crying for a moment.

"You mean you were a short stack!" Naruto stated in shock.

'This fucking brat!' Ashina shouted in anger in his head before he calmly continued. "Well I wouldn't exactly say I was a short stack but I was shorter than most other kids my age... But anyway. Naruto the reason you are the current Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails is because you are special."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Only an Uzumaki is able to hold and suppress the Nine Tail's Chakra Naruto. Our grandfather's sister held the Nine Tail just like your mother had done before you." Ashina stated to a wide eyed Naruto.

"My mother had the fox sealed inside of her?"

"Yeah... It's the reason she left our home for Konoha... I was only a two year old when she left our village but I did she her when she visited with her Genin team 21 years ago."

"But that doesn't explain why I was chosen."

"Naruto... The night your were born was the night the Nine Tails managed to break from your mother's seal..." Hiruzen butted in but paused for a moment. "This isn't easy to say Naruto but... When a Tailed Beast escapes it's seal. The one who was holding the beast, they only have a few seconds more to live. I'm sorry... But by the time we managed to subdue the Nine Tails your mother had already passed away." Hiruzen stated to Naruto.

"DAMMIT! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Naruto shouted out in anger as tears flowed down his cheeks. "It's bad enough to have this thing sealed inside me but knowing that it killed my mom as well... Dammit..." Naruto softly stated.

"It's okay Naruto... It'll be okay from now on... I promise you that." Ashina responded as he tightly hugged Naruto.

"You said our Grandfather..." Naruto softly spoke to Ashina.

'So he picked up on that huh. The kid's smarter then what I was at his age as well.' Ashina smiled at Naruto. "That's right. we both have the same grandfather. Because your mother and my father were brother and sister... But, even though i'm technically your cousin i'm going to be treating you like you're my little brother. Cause if your Kushina-nee's son that's what you are to me ttebaku."

Naruto didn't respond for a moment before he launched himself at Ashina hugging him tightly. "Aniki... I finally have an Aniki ttebayo..."

Ashina and Hiruzen both smiled. The latter even wiped away a stray tear. It must've been the dust in the room from the old paperwork. "And you finally that will look after you and train you, Otouto..." Ashina responded as he tightly hugged Naruto back.

(OST End)

"I suppose you still have your questions to answer Ashina-san."

"Yes... Is the Uzumaki temple still within the village?" Ashina asked which confused Naruto.

"Wait, why do the Uzumaki have a temple I was always told there was no Uzumaki clan."

"It'll be the opposite of that actually. The Uzumaki clan were one of the most powerful clans of Shinobi in the world at one point. Right behind the Senju and Uchiha of course." Ashina stated back with pride in his voice.

"It is true what he is saying to you but this is the first I have heard of this." The Third Hokage stated to both Ashina and Naruto. 'And I can guess who told the boy that as well.'

"But to answer your question Ashina it is still there however it has been sealed off."

"That won't be a problem at all. However I'd like to ask my remaining few questions tomorrow if that's alright."

"Certainly... I will have a meeting set up for tomorrow around noon."

"Actually Hokage-sama. I'd like to ask my question to the Konoha councilas I'd like to request bringing back the Uzumaki clan here in Konoha."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So that's the first first chapter over a done with. Now i'll be trying to follow as much as canon as possible however there will be several alterations and well as my own additions in the next few upcoming chapters.**

 **Of course you'd all have probably guessed that anyway lol. Now i'll be trying to have most chapters at roughly this length maybe a bit longer around 4 or 5000 word in the future as well.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	2. White Hair and Blue Flames

**What's up b** **itches! New chapter coming right up for ya! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

 _"I suppose you still have your questions to answer Ashina-san."_

 _"Yes... Is the Uzumaki temple still within the village?" Ashina asked which confused Naruto._

 _"Wait, why do the Uzumaki have a temple I was always told there was no Uzumaki clan."_

 _"It'll be the opposite of that actually. The Uzumaki clan were one of the most powerful clans of Shinobi in the world at one point. Right behind the Senju and Uchiha of course." Ashina stated back with pride in his voice._

 _"It is true what he is saying to you but this is the first I have heard of this." The Third Hokage stated to both Ashina and Naruto. 'And I can guess who told the boy that as well.'_

 _"But to answer your question Ashina it is still there however it has been sealed off."_

 _"That won't be a problem at all. However I'd like to ask my remaining few questions tomorrow if that's alright."_

 _"Certainly... I will have a meeting set up for tomorrow around noon."_

 _"Actually Hokage-sama. I'd like to ask my question to the Konoha council as I'd like to request bringing back the Uzumaki clan here in Konoha."_

* * *

The Frozen Will of Fire. Chapter 2: White Hair and Blue Flames.

"Do you know why were meeting today Hokage-sama? I understand if it's important but the workload in T&I might not haha." Inoichi joked with the Hokage as he watched the rest of Konoha's council gather in the chambers.

"All will be explained soon Yamanaka-san. And beside I have my own paperwork to deal with after this."

As Hiruzen as well took his seat in the large circular room he seen that only two people were missing. Both of which were from the civilian council. The old war hawk Danzo and the former shinobi Mebuki Haruno.

"I believe now would be the best time to start. You my enter Ashina." The Third Hokage shouted as the doors opened up.

Walking into the council chambers Ashina would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated even slightly. "Hi." Ashina grinned and waved at the council.

"Last night Ashina Uzumaki here came to our village. He is as far as we know the only survivor of Uzushio's fall." As the Third Hokage explained the council room was filled with the sound of whispers. The more nervous one sounded like they were coming from the civilian half.

"Now before any question can be asked for Uzumaki-san he had a few questions of his own first." Hiruzen then motioned his arm in a way to signal for Ashina to speak.

"Well I don't necessarily have questions now that I think of it tttebaku..." Ashina nervously rubbed the back of his head as he spoke. The Shinobi both active and retired couldn't help but hold back there laughter.

"But I'm more or less going to ask for one thing from the council and warn you over another."

"You wish to warn us?" Shikaku asked Ashina.

"Yes but I'll get to that in a moment. First thing I wanted to say was I'd like for the Uzumaki clan to become a recognized Shinobi clan of Konoha." The Shinobi side of the council seemed to agree as Ashina could see them silently nod their heads in approval.

"Since the fall of Uzushio we have not been without a place to call home. Our villages once shared a pact together and it's something that is still shown today. Those marks on the back of your flak jackets are signs of that friendship, just like the leaf is on mine." Ashina stated as he turned around and pointed at the back of his flak jacket. "And with Uzushio destruction Konoha is really the only home we have left."

"And what made you wait 20 years to appear then?" A voice spoke out to Ashina. He turned around to find it came from a heavily bandaged man. The man looked down at him with stern eyes that were watching his every breath.

"I was a child when my home was destroyed. So the last 20 years I have spent mastering Uzumaki Fuin, Ken and Ninjustsu. While I will admit I'm not as strong as my legendary grandfather who i'm named after I can say without a doubt I am stronger than my own father who was the second Uzukage." Ashina responded with a scowl on his face hoping to silence the old bastard.

Thankfully his words back seemed to have done so as well. "Danzo." Hiruzen called out to the man. "Let the boy finish." The Third Hokage order waiting for Danzo response.

"Anyway. The second thing that i'm going to say will only apply if you choose to not recognize the Uzumaki as a clan of Konoha, but I'll say it anyway. As of this moment Naruto Uzumaki is now under my protection." Ashina coldly stated to the council.

Nearly the entire civilian side were up in roar as were a few on the Shinobi side but they subsided their disapproval when Danzo raised his voice to speak to Ashina. "What makes you think that we'll allow you access to our Jinchuriki boy?"

Ashina turned his body towards Danzo and stated right at the old timer. "I would not and will never use a member of my family as a weapon."

"I'd watch you tone with me boy. I might be old but I still have a few jutsu I can overpower you with." Danzo stated back to Ashina narrowing his already narrowed eyes.

"Is that so..." Ashina smirked before clapping his hands together. "Release." As Ashina released an unseen seal the black parts of his hair slowly turned white from it's roots until the appeared white with red tips. But as his hair changed blue flames began to wrap around his arms and back. The temperature in the room also seemed to drop as well with some members of a civilian council starting to shiver.

"Then perhaps I need to remind you old timer something you seem to have forgotten." Ashina replied back with a serious tone to his voice. He looked up at Danzo who then noticed that his eye colour had changed as well. His eyes had changed from their normal violet to a clear sky blue.

"Hn... And what would a child possibly make me remember."

"Other than where you last left your false teeth?.." Ashina smirked at his insult towards Danzo which made a few of the clan heads smirk back at the man. "No old timer... I'd remind you that it took 3 of the 5 major villages to destroy Uzushio. So don't fucking underestimate me or any other Uzumaki for that matter. We can be very difficult to kill." As Ashina finished there was a pregnant pause over the council chamber.

But the silence was soon broken but the head of the Nara clan. "Well... I like him."

"Agreed." Aburame clan head also agreed. Ashina looked up in his direction.

'When the hell did he get here?' Ashina thought to himself.

"Same."

"I'm guessing all Uzumakis are this brash with authority?"

"Well they've always lightened up the place."

As the member of the Shinobi council muttered their approval Hiruzen stood up from his seat. "It appears you have all reached a decision on the matter."

The nodding of the Shinobi section stated in agreement. "Then before we vote does anyone have any questions for Uzumaki-san?"

"Hold on we have yet to fully agree on this!" a member of the Civilian council voiced out.

"No offence sir but I asked for the Uzumaki clan to be recognized as Shinobi clan not a civilian clan." Ashina interrupted the council member.

"They why were we all summoned here if this is a Shinobi matter?" Another member of the civilian council stated back.

"Because Naruto has suffered enough." Ashina snapped back at the council member. "That and I asked Sandaime-sama to have the whole of Konoha's council here."

"You planned on warning the civilians then about Naruto?" Danzo asked.

Ashina eyes narrowed as he reactivated his seal. "Yeah... I heard alot of stories about how he was kicked, abused and over charged by most of the civilians. It needs now or you'll be answering to me."

With his hair and eyes back to their normal colour Ashina heard someone speak out to him. A voice he had recognized from before. "Not all of Konoha's civilians hated Naruto now, Shina-Kun."

Ashina looked to up an seen an old member of his aunt Kushina's genin team. "Ahh! Pointy Fringe-San! It's nice to see a familiar face again." Ashina brightly smiled up at the woman who couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Haruno-san you know this boy?" A member of the civilian council asked in shock.

"Of course he's a family member of my old teammate."

"That's right. How is everyone else by the way? I know what happened to Kushina-nee but I haven't seen Tsuna-Obaa or Gentle eyes-san either." Ashina asked but as soon as he finished there was a clear look of sadness and sorrow over her face. "Oh... I'm sorry to hear."

"Tsuna-Obaa?" Hiruzen asked Ashina with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeap. We Uzumaki call things how we see them." Ashina responded.

'That actually explains alot...' Hiruzen groan internally as he looked at Ashina smirk. "I believe it is time for a vote to begin. All those in favour of recognizing the Uzumaki as a Shinobi clan of Konoha say aye."

"Aye." (x8) With all eight recognized clans voting in favour Ashina jumped up in joy.

"Now Since you are now seen as a Shinobi clan of the leaf we must find you your rank. What was your rank in Uzushio?" The Third Hokage asked.

"Rank?.. The village was destroyed before I could graduate." Ashina innocently answered.

'You mean this kid who had the balls to but heads with Danzo isn't even a genin!' Skikaku thought to himself.

'Kami I think this kid will be the death of us!' Inoichi

"But I think i'll be able to handle mayself against anyone you throw at me hehe." Ashina stated as he rubbed the end of his nose.

"What makes you so sure boy! Do you think this is a joke!" Danzo shouted out in anger.

"You want to take on a level 10+ seal master then be my guest."

"WHAT!" Both Hiruzen and Danzo both shouted at the same time. Hiruzen was more of shock while Danzo's was of anger.

"Wait a level 10+ takes over 50 years to master! How did you?.." Hiashi Hyuga asked.

"As I said before I have spent the last 20 years mastering Uzumaki Fuin, Ken and Ninjustsu... Shadow clones helped along the way though.." Ashina responded. "After Uzushio's fall I've had a target on my back since I was eight years old. I've been forced to grow up fast or die."

Skikaku and Inoichi both nodded towards the other before Inoichi linked their minds with the other clan heads in a silent discussion. Meanwhile Ashina could only watch onward.

"I feel slightly awkward right now ttebaku..." He stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We've reached a decision we would like for you to decide Hokage-sama." Shikaku stated.

"Which is?" Hiruzen asked in interest.

"We shall test him against two of this years Jonin teachers. And depending on how Uzumaki-san performs will will grant him that rank."

"Does that seem fair to you?" The Third Hokage asked Ashina.

"He he. I love it! Dattebaku!" Ashina grinned wildly as he gave a thumbs up to the Hokage and the other clan heads.

"Then I believe that is all we have to discuss. Tomorrow at 1600 hours you shall face off against two Jonin senseis to determine your Shinobi rank here in Konoha." The Third Hokage ordered an end to the council meeting.

Choza the clan head of the Akimichi clan was the first to leave as he jumped down from his seat and walked towards Ashina. "Congratulations are in order Uzumaki san, Choza Akimichi by the way."

"Thank you. Fuzzy Tomato-san." Ashina responded by bowing slightly in gratitude.

Fuzzy Tomato?..." Choza looked at Ashina for a few seconds before He seen the younger man point at the Akimichi clan's hair. "HAHAHA! I like this brat!"

"That was quite the show you put on. I hope to see more of you pushing at Danzo's buttons haha." Choza responded with a chuckle as his two former team mates also arrived.

"I agree with that for sure." Inoichi then offered his hand towards Ashina. "Inoichi Yamanaka. It's a pleasure to meet you Uzumaki-san."

"Likewise Ponytail-san hehe." Ashina smiled back at Inoichi but when his nickname that Kushina had christened him with was brought back from the grave he feel into a faux depression.

"Relax I'm sure the kid didn't know." Skikaku offered a hand on Inoichi's shoulder before explaining Inoichi condition to Ashina. "Your aunt called him that as well. He's... He's a bit sensitive about it."

"Wait his hair or the nickname?" Ashina asked but all he got from Skikaku was a shrug as Inoichi continued to whimper.

"Skikaku Nara by the way."

"Nice to meet you Pineapple-san."

"Pineapple..." Skikaku whispered as he too fell into the same depression as Inoichi. Choza who was watching this unfold laughed even louder from his friends misfortune.

"Say Uzumaki-san would you like to come with us for some lunch?" Choza offered as he patted the younger man's back.

"I'd much as i'd love to say yes I'm afraid I'd need to decline."

"Busy schedule I presume."

"You can say that. I've got three shadow clones clearing and fixing the old Uzumaki temple in the outskirts of town and I have to move Naruto's stuff over there so he can settle down before his torture begins." Ashina responded with a groan of his own.

"Torture? Don't you mean training?" Skikaku asked still in his depression.

"Nope I was right the first time. If anything happens to me he's the next in line for the head of the Uzumaki Clan... He needs to be up to standard muhahahaha."

As Ashina laughed evilly the Ino-Skika-Cho trio swore that his skin became black as might as his eyes and mouth glowed. 'This kid is just a terrifying as Kushina was.'

* * *

(Nearing Midnight: Uzumaki Temple)

Ashina would happily admit one thing about the Uzumaki temple. It had one hell of a view at the night's sky on a clear night. However as he continue'd to star gaze he could hear movement behind him.

As he got up from the back garden's porch he could see Naruto arriving into the kitchen area. "Having trouble sleeping?" Ashina softly asked.

"Yeah... You can say that ttebayo. I'm just not too used to..." Naruto seemed to stop himself as he looked down at the ground.

"What? The space, the silence or the company?" Ashina asked.

"Everything!" Naruto sighed as he answered truthfully. Ashina at first didn't know how to respond But he still attempted his best.

"I know the feeling. I've been alone for nearly 20 years... It's a tough thing to deal with. But you had it slightly rougher i'd say."

"Still didn't stop you when we were training today." Naurto blankly responded with dead eyes back to Ashina.

"Haha you got a point there." Ashina chuckled as he look at the pout Naruto was attempting to make. "Hey, come here and sit down with me. It's a great view of the stars tonight."

Ashina offered as he walked back out towards the back garden's porch. As he took his seat once more over it's edge he seen Naruto slowly sitting down beside him.

"You can nearly see all the stars tonight huh..." Naruto agreed with Ashina on the view.

"Yeah... Although you should see the view in the Land of Valleys. Woo... Up near the pecks of those mountains there isn't a single man made light source for miles around."

"What was Uzushio like? What was my mom like?" Naruto softly asked.

"Well... I guess Uzushio was kind of like Konoha but... I was only a kid when I lost everything. Only a few years younger than you so I've spent most of my life in other places. But what I do remember were the people... But the only ones who really stick out in my mind were my grandfather, my parents and your mom."

Naruto perked up when he heard this. "She was one hell of a prankster. She dyed the hair of the village elders neon pink when she found out she was being moved to Konoha. There were stories that it took 5 years for the dye to wash off haha."

Naruto laughed when he thought what it would be like if he had done the same to Konoha's village elders. "I really wanna do that to Jiji hahaha."

"Well don't... You're part of a Shinobi clan now Naruto... But I will allow you one more prank... Make it a big one as well. Something they will remember you by haha." Ashina smirked as he ruffled Naruto hair. But soon after silence feel down upon the two of them.

"Hey I have an idea." Ashina stated as he clicked his fingers together.

"What is it?"

"Do you wanna see what Kushina-nee looked like when she was a bit older than what you are now?" Ashina asked.

"Seriously!?" Naruto jumped to his feet with excitement.

"Of course." Ashina responded back with a grin before standing on his feet once more as well. "Alright here goes. Transform!"

A Large puff of smoke soon covered Naruto's vision and after a few moments he seen a woman not much taller than he was. She was wearing a blue forehead protector with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and strands at the sides of her face. Underneath her Konoha flak jacket was a black short sleeved shirt and black pants that reached up to her calves.

But what he noticed the most was her face. Naruto couldn't help but blush when he thought how beautiful his mother was. "Woah..."

"Not bad huh Dattebane..." 'Kushina' stated to Naruto with a wink before puffing back into Ashina. "How about I ask old man Third if he has any old photos of her so we'll be able to have them around thew house tomorrow?"

"Yeah that sounds awesome!" Naruto replied with a huge smile plastered over his face.

* * *

(Same time in the Hokage's office)

As Hiruzen watched both Naruto and Ashina through his crystal ball he was flanked on either side by thee two Jonin shinobi the elder Uzumaki would be facing tomorrow.

"I'd never thought i'd hear that voice again..." The first Jonin stated with a sad tone to his voice.

"Well I think he'll only be good for the kid. I seen his 'training' earlier when I passed by... Seemed more like torture to me." The second Jonin stated.

"Either way you'll have to attack him with everything you have tomorrow understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Right quick question for you guys and gals here. I'd like to hear your opinion over this but during the battle or fight scenes i'll be posting a recommended OST to listen to. Now it'll be either a Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or a Boruto OST but would you like for me to post other OST from other Anime say like One Piece, Bleach or Fairy Tail? I would be interested in hearing what you think about this lol.**

 **Now the common question that was asked was over how often this story will be updated. Sorry to say but not as often as you or I would like i'm afraid.**

 **I do have another two stories i'm still writing atm but I will try to post as often as I can. Just don't go mad if one story get two or three chapters posted in a row and this one doesn't lol.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	3. A Test between Jonin

**BOOM! Another Chapter bits the Dust! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

 _As Hiruzen watched both Naruto and Ashina through his crystal ball he was flanked on either side by thee two Jonin shinobi the elder Uzumaki would be facing tomorrow._

 _"I'd never thought i'd hear that voice again..." The first Jonin stated with a sad tone to his voice._

 _"Well I think he'll only be good for the kid. I seen his 'training' earlier when I passed by... Seemed more like torture to me." The second Jonin stated._

 _"Either way you'll have to attack him with everything you have tomorrow understood?"_

 _"Yes Hokage-sama!"_

* * *

The Frozen Will of Fire. Chapter 3: The Test between Jonin.

As Ashina prepared for the upcoming fight against two of this year Jonin senseis he amused when Naruto was also jumping up and down the walls with excitement. But sadly it seemed Naruto had forgotten what he said about not being allowed to view the fight. "Naruto. You do remember I told you last night that you can't view the fight right?"

"What! When the hell did you say that!? You're lying ttebayo!"

"Listen half-stack! I said right after I told you I'd be fighting two of this years Jonin sensei at you can't come cause your sensei has not been assigned to you yet!" Ashina shouted back in slight anger.

Naruto then looked on with a pout on his face. "That's bullshit!"

Ashina groaned as he put on his blue hoodie. "I get that. But I also understand the reason your not coming too. Your sensei is meant to be unknown to you until he appears in your class." Ashina then buckled his swords scabbard over his right shoulder. Pulling out his sword he went over a last minute check to see if it was as clean and smooth as it was last night.

Placing his index finger over the blade's edge he smirked when he seen a small drip of blood appear before being absorbed into the blade. But when he sheathed the sword Naruto noticed something he thought was a bit odd. "Hey Aniki?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is your scabbard much longer than your sword? I mean, I know most scabbards are meant to be slightly bigger but yours seems to have a lot more space." Naruto stated with a confused look on his face.

"So you noticed that huh..." A smirk was written over Ashina's face as he looked back at Naruto. "It's simple if you take another look at the bottom."

Ashina then turned around to give Naruto a better view of the scabbard. And true to Ashina's words there was an intent around the scabbard. It was just about enough up to... "Wait there's another sword at the bottom of the scabbard!" Naruto shouted out.

"Bingo!" Ashina stated as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "But while I carry two swords only one has the boomerang seal on it. The other is hidden and mainly used to catch opponents off guard."

With his gear minus his Uzushio flak jacket prepared and all set Ashina walked toward the back door. "I'll be back in about an hour or two at most. Keep working on that seal I showed you. If you are able to seal that vase by the time I get back i'll treat you to some ramen. Sound good?"

"Hell yeah dattebayo!" Naruto replied with a fist pump into the air.

"Right see ya later ttebaku!" Ashina replied before he jumped away and out of site.

* * *

(Konoha arena)

When Ashina first arrived he found that there were two ANBU guards waiting for him. They quickly escorted him to the arena floor and he found it a bit eerie that the stands were empty. The only stand that had any spectators in it was the Hokage's personal stand which had the Hokage along with the Shinobi council.

Not wanting to wait on the arena floor Ashina jumped up to chat with them and hopefully pass the time a bit quicker. "How's it going." Ashina waved to the Shinobi council as he stood in a crouched position over the ledge.

"It's good to see you're in high spirits Uzumaki-san." Ashina turned around to find the Hokage speaking to him.

'Of course hehe." Ashina responded by rubbing the back of his head. "Actually Hokage-sama. I'd like to leave this up here with you if that's alright." Ashina stated as he unbuckled the scabbard over his shoulder.

"Why are you leaving your weapons. Are you not taking this serious brat!" A feminine voice shouted out in anger at Ashina.

Ashina looked at the owner of the voice and straight away noticed the two fang tattoo marks on her cheeks. " I assure you Inu-eyes-san that I am taking this seriously. I just don't use Musashi on comrades. Musashi's blades are sharper than most and when they are drawn it always demands blood."

"Then why is it with you?"

"I'd rather not leave cursed blades near Naruto. But as long as you do not drawn upon them, then everything should be fine." Ashina answered the Hokage's question. He noticed however that a few of the Shinobi council took a step back once he mentioned that he blades were cursed.

"Understood. But you'd best head down now. Your first match is about to begin." Hiruzen stated with a hidden smirk as Ashina nodded and jumped back down.

When he landed on the arena floor he seen that their was someone walking towards him. Looking at the man he guessed that he wasn't much older than what he was. Maybe by a year or two at most if even. But other than the standard Konoha Shinobi get up the outstanding feature over this guy was the grey scarf around his waist with the kanji for fire written within a black spot."

"One of the Twelve Gentlemen Guardian Ninja huh... Maybe I should have kept Musashi with me." Ashina stated with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"The name's Asuma Sarutobi... Hope you can give me a good match." The now named Asuma stated before getting down into a fighting stance.

'So he's either gonna be testing my Nin or Taijustsu then.' Ashina thought to himself as he done the same but as he got into his own stance he felt a bit off.

"Same here Smokey-san" Ashina as a brief moment of tension between the two feel on them. Asuma made the first step and moved towards Ashina while he done the same soon after. Quickly blocking Asuma's right hook Ashina didn't feel any weight behind the attack. Moving back to a safer distance Ashina threw a kunai as Asuma's foot but it fazed through it.

'Genjutsu?..' He thought to himself. He quickly tried to dispel the jutsu. "Release!" But found no change. 'Looks like a complex structure... I might be able to break it but it'll mean freezing the whole area and the user might get hurt.'

Ashina thought however were soon cut short as Asuma went forward once more. However instead of trying to block the attack Ashina allowed it to happen only to be hit hard on his left temple.

"Okay then it's decided! The fucker is getting frozen solid!" Ashina stated out in anger and he clapped his hands together. "Release!"

With his hair changing white and his eyes turning sky blue Ashina quickly slammed his hand onto the ground. "Ice Style: Frozen Tundra!" Blue flames then burst from his ground around Ashina and continued outwards and quickly covered the arena floor.

As the blue flames moved over everything once they had passed they had frozen what ever they came into contact with in a small layer of ice. This included the ground.

The flames soon reached the walls and since they were not able to continue they died out. When Ashina looked up he didn't see Asuma but instead he seen a black haired woman standing in his place. "So you were my opponent then."

Placing his hand on the over her shoulder The ice around her hand and neck started to recede back allowing her to breath once more. Ashina then pointed a kunai near her throat. "Yield."

"I give up." She replied back with a smirk.

* * *

(Hokage stand)

"Too him a while to break out of that Genjutsu." Inoichi stated.

"Yeah but considering the amount of Uzumaki have in volume of there chakra it's never been easy for them... But I didn't expect those flames to freeze." Skikaku replied back.

"The brat seemed like he didn't want to use it either judging by the look he has on his face." Tsume stated.

"Agreed but he was able to defeat Miss Yuki with it so he is at least at a chunin level. Agreed?" The Hokage asked the group and found that they each felt the same.

* * *

(Ashina and Kurenai)

"I didn't know I was facing a Kekkei Genkai user."

"Only the council knew I have one. And that was cause Danzo pissed me off I had to show a bit of force towards him. Sorry for encasing you... I just hate Genjutsu. Miss?"

"It's Kurenai Yuhi." Kurenai smirked as the last of the ice encasing her was removed and looked like it was absorbed back into Ashina.

"Again, sorry Kurenai-san."

"Don't be it was my own fault. I got sloppy thinking that having you in that Genjutsu would be enough to alter your senses. And in doing so give me an advantage. I just didn't expect to be turned into a ice-pop."

"Haha. Yeah it was the only thing I could think of to break a complex genjutsu. We Uzumaki aren't really good at breaking out of those haha." Ashina nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh before I forget was the guy you pretended to be real?"

"Oh you mean Asuma. Yes, he's the son of the Hokage. But he's on a mission right now and won't be back until the teams are fully decided and then assigned." Kurenai replied.

"Oh well, would've been nice to meet someone else around my age in the village."

"Well if you'd like to meet up with a few others then I could try and arrange something for this weekend perhaps."

"You know what, that sounds like it'll be a lot of fun ttebaku."

"Ttebaku?" Kurenai tilted her head to the side not really familiar with the term Ashina just used.

"Yeah, it's just a verbal tick we Uzumaki have." Ashina nervously responded.

"My, My Kurenai. I was hoping to read a few more chapters." A newcomer stated Kurenai. She turned around and groaned when he seen a silver haired Jonin walk towards them reading a book.

"Kakashi. How many times have I told you to not read those near me." Kurenai groan at her fellow jonin.

"Honestly I've lost count..." Kakashi eye smiled back at Kurenai who in turn looked towards Ashina. The Uzumaki could see there was fire in her eyes as she spoke to him.

"Break him." With her final words to them said Kurenai looked once more at Kakashi and walked away.

"She's not really happy with you ttebaku. What kind of books do you read near her?"

"Oh just my favorite, Icha-Icha." Kakashi answered and Ashina knew he had a smirk under his mask just by the tone of his voice.

"So you're a perv then huh..." Ashina groaned in response. "You've got one hell of a death wish reading that in front of women."

"We all must die someday." Kakashi replied with a shrug.

"You just full of sunshine and rainbows aren't you Cyclops."

"Not always but after you passed Kurenai's Genjutsu test i'll be testing your Nin and Taijutsu." Kakashi replied.

Ashina then rubbed his right shoulder as he waved several hand signs afterwards. "Right then let me reseal my restriction seal first then."

"You have a restriction seal on you?" Kakashi asked as he noticed Ashina's hair turn black once more and his eyes back to violet.

"Yeah the restriction allows me to have a lot better control over my chakra and when it's released it gain a boost over my Kekkei Genkai."

'So that explains how he was easily able to encase and beat Kurenai.' Kakashi thought to himself. "Oh that makes a bit of sense I suppose but why are you tell me?"

"Well two reasons. First is that we're gonna be fellow Shinobi of the leaf so I'm not gonna hide any secrets behind my Kekkei Genkai as no one will be able to copy it since not even the Sharingan can." As he mentioned the Sharingan Kakashi could've swore he saw Ashina smirk at him.

"And secondly, I sealed my Kekkei Genkai for training it."

"Huh?" A confused Kakashi asked.

"I've never had to train my Kekkei Genkai as a kid. But when I first placed a restriction seal on my chakra for the first time in my life I couldn't use it. However after training to use my Kekkei Genkai in my sealed state it's only made my Ice Style more powerful when unsealed."

"So that's why you never waved any hand signs in your fight with Kurenai." Kakashi stated back to Ashina understanding what he meant.

"Yeah. I can use my Kekkei Genkai without the use of hand signs at all once the restriction has been lifted. So I have full control over my Ice Style." Ashina stated with a grin as he looked back at Kakashi.

"Now I know you're only here to test my abilities but can I ask you a favour?"

"What kind of favour?"

"I don't want you to hold back like Kurenai did."

"What made you think she was holding back?" Kakashi stated back to Ashina. Even though he had a mask on Ashina could tell there was a clear smirk on his face.

"Please don't take me for a fool Kakashi. I know she was only testing me and not going all out. I'm asking you to not do the same and come at me with the intent to kill not test my abilities ttebaku."

"Then if we wish for me to go at you with the intent to kill then I suggest you use your swords."

"Not happening... Musashi doesn't get used on comrades. But if you wish to face me with my weapons I can attack you with a Bokken version of them."

"Wooden swords... Seriously?.." Kakashi stared with a blank look on his face.

Lifting the arm guard from the gauntlet on his left arm, Ashina unsealed the Bokken version of Musashi. "Yeah trust me this is still gonna hurt. Not to mention a well placed strike can still kill." Ashina smirked as he got down into a ready stance. His right hand placed just a hairs length away from the wooden handle.

"Well then. Judging by the look on your face i'll have to get serious too then." Kakashi eye smiled as he lifted his forehead protector revealing his Sharingan eye.

(BlazBlue CTB: Stand Unrivaled)

Pulling out two kunai Kakashi slowly leaned down into his own stance. 'If I remember correctly, Kushina-sama also fought with Uzu's style of Kenjutsu. Which means he'll be fighting with two swords... I can only see one. So that scabbard on his back might hold another sword.'

Up in the Hokage's stand the Shinobi council could feel the tension between the two Shinobi below. "It looks like Kakashi will be going all out." Shibi Aburame softly spoke out his thoughts.

The others silently nodded in agreement. "It appears Uzumaki-san words may have helped convince him." Hiruzen stated out.

Meanwhile down on the arena floor Ashina was the first to move. "Shadow Clone!" Creating a single clone beside him the clone rushed forwards followed by the real Ashina.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Missile!" Firing a wave of Water from his mouth it slowly formed into a Dragon as it blasted it's way towards Kakashi as the real Ashina jumped on the water allowing himself to stand on the torrent wave.

Kakashi meanwhile was forced on to the defensive "Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Slamming his hands to the ground a brick like wall of earth emerged in front of Kakashi.

As the Water hit the wall of dirt the pressure of the Dragon missile was causing the wall to slowly chip and break apart. But soon the water's flow stopped as Ashina jumped over the wall and drew out his Bokken.

With a downwards slice Kakashi was easily able to track it with the Sharingan and counter by disarming Ashina with a grasp and twist of his wrist. But Ashina twisted his body in a way that reversed the pressure back onto Kakashi pushing him into the air during the process.

Soon the clone arrived behind Kakashi and drop kicked his back forcing Kakashi downwards. Falling back towards the real Ashina who used Kakashi momentum to grasp around his waist to get behind the copy ninja.

As Ashina lifted with his legs he snap suplexed Kakashi into the ground but upon Kakashi's head hitting the ground his disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'Shadow Clone.' Ashina thought to himself but before he could gather more of his thoughts he felt a hand grasp his ankle.

"Earth Style: Headhunter!" As Ashina was slowly being pulled down he threw multiple hand signs quickly.

"Wind Style: Shock Wave!" Blasting wind away from his body Ashina tired to prevent himself from being neck deep in dirt as his body was surrounded by a sphere of swirling wind, which destroyed the dirt as Ashina was dragged down. This left Ashina standing in a perfectly ball shaped crater.

"Gate of Opening: Open!" Opening the first of the inner gates Kakashi rushed towards Ashina who was still in the crater.

"Uzu Fuin Style: Boomerang Sword." Ashina called back the Bokken that Kakashi had disarmed earlier while he unscrewed the bottom of his scabbard.

"Uzu Ken Style: Crossing Fate!" Drawing on his second Bokken. With the Bokken in his left hand held in a reverse grip the two wooden swords formed an X shape to attempt and block Kakashi punch.

Thankfully for Ashina the Bokken seemed to be just holding out even though he was slowly being pushed backwards.

'So this is the Inner Gates huh... His power increased quite a bit after only opening one gate. I'm not liking the idea of going up against anything higher if only a single gate's opening increases his power this much.' Ashina thought to himself as he dug his feet into the ground to stop Kakashi's push.

'So there's the second one.' Kakashi thought to himself before vanishing from sight.

With Kakashi gone Ashina looked around but was not able to see him. In order to try and prevent another Headhunter attempt he jumped into the air. But he caught a sudden movement above him in the corner of his eye. He looked up and seen Kakashi preparing another attack. "Fire Style: Great Fireball!"

"Water Style: Great Waterfall!" Both Kakashi and Ashina's attacked clashed and canceled the other out leaving the arena shrouded in a thick mist.

Landing back in the thick mist Ashina was barely able to see what was in front of him. 'I've won.' Ashina thought to himself. He closed his eyes and zoned towards Kakashi's chakra.

Kakashi meanwhile was blinded by the mist left from the clash of both Water and Fire jutsu. 'It's too thick to see through.' He thought to himself before a sudden pain was felt at the back of his knee joint.

Falling to a single knee to relieve the pain Kakashi found that something slap against his chest making him roll backwards. He looked up to see if he could at least see Ashina but the mist was still too think. 'Wait. Shit I forgot most Uzumaki have sensor abilities!' Kakashi thought to himself as he then noticed a shadow form from within the mist.

"I've got you in my sights." Ashina coldly stated before he rushed forward "Uzu Ken Style: Lightning's Flash Strike!"

(OST End)

In a single movement Ashina slid across the dirt behind Kakashi. Both Bokken already sheathed back into the scabbard. "Wind Style: Shock Wave" Throwing his arms outwards Ashina was able to clear the area of the heavy mist that was there before.

There were several marks over Kakashi's body. Ashina had made 24 swift unanswered strikes over Kakashi who was struggling into breath and down on both knees. But when Ashina walked over towards the downed Kakashi to check on him the moment he touched Kakashi's body it changed into Lighting shocking Ashina.

When the lightning subsided Ashina could feel the touch of cold metal on the nape of his neck. "Looks like you win then Cyclops."

"Yes, but I did enjoy myself." Kakashi happily replied as he pulled away the Kunai and helped Ashina back to his feet.

"I have to ask when you made the switch? I didn't sense it at all." Ashina asked with curiosity.

"Oh you were fighting a clone from the start."

"What?.." Ashina coldly asked Kakashi. The Sharingan user sweat dropped as he seen a purple haze slowly form behind Ashina.

Panicking slightly knowing what a pissed off Uzumaki temper was like." Well in fairness you were holding back as well. I mean you didn't leave your sealed state once nor use your Ice Style."

Ashina didn't reply at first. Instead the purple haze slowly started to dissipate behind him. However he still kept his glare on the Sharingan user despite the Shinobi council walking towards them.

"I have to say that was quite the show you put on brat. It was different then Kushina's for sure." Tsume stated with a grin on her face.

"Every Uzu Ken style is slightly different from the rest. Makes it harder to predict certain forms. But there is a base to it so Naruto will be learning it hopefully soon."

"You plan to teach him much?" Kakashi asked with interest.

"Just a few C and D ranked Wind and Water Jutsu along with Uzu Ken and Fuin. Might take a while though, he will be considered a late starter back home. But he is taking Uzu Fuin like a fish to water. He's already line level 2."

"Well I think you said in the council meeting that shadow clone do help haha." The Third Hokage laughed with joy as he heard how quickly Naruto was progressing.

"He hasn't been using a single clone yet." Ashina replied with a smirk. "The kid is gonna be better than me at Fuinjutsu in around 10 years if he keeps at it."

The other Shinobi paled in shock. "Are your serious?" Choza asked.

"Yeah... Of course the clones will come in at around level 5 to speed things up but he can create nearly 20 times the amount of shadow clones that I can create."

"Twenty times!? How many can you create on your own?" Inoichi asked.

Ashina thought about it for a second before he answered. "Well... Around 10 in my sealed stated but when I remove my restriction seal around 150... Give or take a few."

"So you're saying he could create 3000 clones at one time..."

"Yeah... and unlike me the little bastard doesn't even feel tired afterwards." Ashina groaned in annoyance before a Cheshire grin appeared on his face. "But I suppose it'll make his torture more fun."

"You mean training right?" Kakashi asked. In honesty he was a little creeped out by Ashina's grin.

"No he doesn't." Kurenai answered Kakashi's question. "Was passing by the Uzumaki temple yesterday and seen his 'training' Naruto..."

"Hehe." Ashina darkly chuckled still keeping the Cheshire grin on his face as the purple haze reappeared behind him. Meanwhile Kakashi and Kurenai could only sweat drop in response.

"Anyway I think we should provide you with your ranking Uzumaki-san. It's quite clear you are at a Jonin level So we have decided to grant you that rank. If you come to my office tomorrow we'll complete the paperwork."

"I'll see you there then. Now I got to go get the kid some Ramen if he's managed to complete his test for today." Ashina grinned before he disappeared from sight.

* * *

(Uzumaki Temple)

As Ashina arrived back to check on Naruto he found his younger brother arguing with a clone over a card game. "I'm telling you he's cheating!"

"And I'm telling you that he can't cause if one of us was cheating then we all are cheating! So stop crying just cause you lost!"

Ashina continued to watch the back and forth argument unfold. It seemed that Naruto didn't even know he was back home yet. walking into the kitchen he open the fridge and pulled out a can of soda.

But when the sharp crack of the can opening rang out in the house Naruto and his clones nervously turned around to find Ashina leaning against the Kitchen's support beam watching them with a smirk on his face.

"Oh by all means don't stop on my account... Go on..." Ashina hand motioned for Naruto and his clones to continue with an amused look on his face.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"When one clone accused the other of cheating... You do know the old saying is the fist sign of madness is talking to yourself right?.. Hearing you not only do that but answering back is definitely taking the biscuit." Ashina teased with a smirk as Naruto blushed heavily. "I'm guessing you managed to seal the vase since you have time to spare playing cards with yourself."

"Yeah I'll show you." the real Naruto replied as he stood up. He stopped however when he seen Ashina pointing at the other clones. "Oh! Sorry, hehe... Release!"

With the shadow clones now gone Naruto remained still for a brief moment before shouting out in anger. "GAAAAHHH!"

"What the hell's wrong now?" Ashina asked with a bit of concern.

"He actually was cheating..." Naruto replied still pissed off causing Ashina to fall over laughing.

"Hahahaha... Oh kid. That was too much." Ashina stated as he rubbed a stray tear from his eye as he composed himself. "Come on and show me the scroll so we can get some Ramen."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **And so that is another chapter up and posted for you guys to enjoy. Gonna be a few other chapters like this before the main story really kicks in with the Wave arc but i'm gonna try and have** **preemptive guess and answer some question s you might be asking.**

 **1) Yes the swords are cursed and I have planned a back story for how Ashina got the swords and what the curse in tales.**

 **2) Why make Naruto OP with Uzu Fuin and Ken-justsu? Simple Naruto in part 1 is a fucking genius he master the Rasengan in a week for crying out loud**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	4. A Slippery Seal

**Do, do, do. Another Chapter bits the Dust! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

 _"So you're saying he could create 3000 clones at one time..."_

 _"Yeah... and unlike me the little bastard doesn't even feel tired afterwards." Ashina groaned in annoyance before a Cheshire grin appeared on his face. "But I suppose it'll make his torture more fun."_

 _"You mean training right?" Kakashi asked. In honesty he was a little creeped out by Ashina's grin._

 _"No he doesn't." Kurenai answered Kakashi's question. "Was passing by the Uzumaki temple yesterday and seen his 'training' Naruto..."_

 _"Hehe." Ashina darkly chuckled still keeping the Cheshire grin on his face as the purple haze reappeared behind him. Meanwhile Kakashi and Kurenai could only sweat drop in response._

 _"Anyway I think we should provide you with your ranking Uzumaki-san. It's quite clear you are at a Jonin level So we have decided to grant you that rank. If you come to my office tomorrow we'll complete the paperwork."_

 _"I'll see you there then. Now I got to go get the kid some Ramen if he's managed to complete his test for today." Ashina grinned before he disappeared from sight._

* * *

The Frozen Will of Fire. Chapter 4: A Slippery Seal

Sitting with his new customized Black Konoha Flak Jacket over his Blue Hoodie Ashina also sported an elastic black forehead protector. He was sitting in the Hokage's court behind Naruto who's Ninja registration form was being signed off by the Hokage.

"I know I might seem like a stupid question but was this your idea?" The Hokage asked Ashina who looked at a grinning Naruto before looking at the paper in front of him.

"Nope. But honestly Otouto I'm a little disappointed... If this was the epic prank you've been telling me about then i'm gonna have to up your training."

"No don't do that!" Naruto shouted out in a panic before he noticed the look he was getting. "This is only the first step in my plan though..." Naruto meekly finished off.

"Retake the photo." The Hokage ordered. "And why is your headband missing?

"He's waiting for the ceremony tomorrow." Ashina informed the Hokage who smirked at a huffing Naruto.

"Why should I be retaking the photo anyway? It's not that important now is it?" Naruto moaned.

"It is. If you become famous enough then this photo gets put into the Bingo book of other villages... You currently look like a twat." Ashina snapped back in annoyance.

"Yeah but that could be a good thing! They would underestimate me since at that stage i'll be good enough to have my name in the bingo book in the first place!" Naruto stood up and grinding his forehead against Ashina's forehand.

"Smart answer but if I find you in the Bingo book you'll be dealing with me first so it's getting retaken!" Ashina responded back with a purple haze starting to emerge behind him.

'This couldn't get any worse could it...' Hiruzen thought to himself.

"FIGHT ME OLD MAN!" A squeaky voice cried out as a little kid landed in the room seconds latter he tripped face first into the hard wooden floor.

"Damn it! Who set that trap!?" The little kid asked in anger. "I know it was you two wasn't it!?" He pointed at both Ashina and Naruto.

"You feel because of your own scarf ttebaku..." Ashina dryly responded but this wasn't heard due to Naruto's response.

"YOU TRIPPED ON YOUR OWN, YOU IDIOT!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed a hold of the kid's collar.

"Hey Naruto. Let go of him. That's the Hokage's grandson." A new Jonin who Ashina had not yet meet spoke nervously towards Naruto.

"I don't care if he's his grandmother! TTEBAYO!" Naruto responded by smacking the top of the kid's head.

But Ashina joined in as well smacking the top of both Naruto and the kid's head. "You're both idiots ttebaku..."

Ashina then knelled down to the kid and started to fix the scarf he was wearing. "What your name kid?"

"Konohamaru." The kid responded as he continued rubbing his head.

"It's a good name... Now the reason you fell over was because you tripped over your own feet. Your scarf is far too long so I've double wrapped it so you won't trip over again."

"Thanks." Konohamura meekly thanked Ashina who rubbed the top of his head before turning around to face Naruto.

"And you!" Ashina pointed at Naruto. "You're getting that photo retaken."

"The cameraman just left for the day." A voice spoke into the room informing them.

Ashina closed his eyes and groaned in annoyance "FUCK!"

"He's gone isn't he?" Ashina asked with his eyes still closed.

"Yes and it appears Konohamaru has gone after him."

"That's... Not gonna end well is it?.." Ebisu asked nervously

"Nope..." Ashina answered. "Anyway I have something I need to tell you old man. Something important."

'Must be since it's the first time he has not called me by my title.' Hiruzen thought to himself. "ANBU, Ebisu... Leave us."

* * *

(An hour later)

"Even though I told him that he's still given me a role as a Jonin Sensei." Ashina softly spoke to himself as he was walking down the streets of Konoha. A folder underneath his arm pits as he like to walk with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello there Uzumaki-San!" A female voice spoke out to Ashina that he recognized.

"Oh hey the Yuki-san. It's nice to meet you again." Ashina turned around and responded with a wave but he could see there was another female beside Kurenai.

"Come on Nai-chan, do we really have to deal with the old man here." The other voice asked. It was clear by the tone of her voice she was annoyed.

"D-did you just call me old man!?" Ashina in utter shock and horror. "Wow... I-I'm gonna need some time to process this..."

"Don't worry about it." Kurenai smirked as she watched Ashina's depression fall over him. "Anko here is just annoyed we stopped on our way to get Dango. Would you like to join us? I can see the Hokage's made you a Jonin sensei this year."

"Dango huh?.. I haven't had Dango since I was a kid. You two wouldn't mind if I joined you for some?"

"How long ago was that a hundred years ago?" An annoyed Anko asked.

A dangerous purple haze then started to appear behind Ashina as he stood up to the woman. "Watch who you're talking to ttebaku. I don't use Musashi on comrade but if you keep this up i'll make an exception."

"Oh Yeah! Well then bring it on Twinkle-toes!" Anko replied as she attempted to man up to Ashina who easily stood half a foot above her.

But there was a mark on the base of her neck that caught Ashina's eyes which caused the purple haze to disappear. "Where did you get that seal mark?" Ashina asked with a serious tone to his voice.

The tone of how the question was asked made both Anko and Kurenai very nervous. "Why the hell do you care? Does it bother you?" Anko spat out in anger.

"Of course it's annoying me! That seal is incomplete and it's slowly fucking killing you!" Ashina answered back. The looks on both Anko and Kurenai's face showed that his response was not what they were expecting.

"What can you do anyway we already had our seal masters look at it." Anko snapped back. Ashina could clearly see that the current conversation was upsetting her as it continued.

"Don't compare me to any seal master that's been in Konoha before. Nothing compares to an Uzumaki seal master..." Ashina stated towards Anko. "Listen I can help you. I can't grantee I can remove that thing but I will at least be able to stop if effecting you."

"If your thinking of trying a Evil Sealing method then don't that's already been tried and the seal kicked it off."

"Yeah cause it was an even seal over and odd seal. They were always going to clash and the stronger, more unstable of the two would win out... I already told you i'm a seal master and i'll prove it to you. Hell, I'll even make a bet with you. If I can't stop that thing... I'll pay for a lifetimes worth of Ramen for you."

"Dango." Anko replied.

"Fine, whatever... I'll pay for a lifetimes worth of Dango for you then instead." Ashina asked with his hand extended out.

"You do know that bet is nothing but a win-win for me right?" Anko asked but the when she seen the serious look on Ashina's face she took a deep breath before accepting the offer. "Deal."

"Come to the Uzumaki temple in half an hour. I should be ready by then. You can come as well Yuki-san if you'd like. I'll even make us all some tea for afterwards." Ashina smiled at both of them before vanishing away. Most likely to his home.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Anko?" Kurenai asked.

"Didn't you hear what he said. A lifetime of Dango paid by that sucker. Either way if he pulls it off it's win-win for me. Besides... Do you trust him?"

Kurenai thought about it for a moment. "He's been taking care of Naruto since he's arrived. Since he's arrived he's been watched by ANBU 24/7. From there reports they have given to the Hokage who has given to us... He's trustworthy. Besides. You seen that folder under his arm right?" Kurenai asked Anko who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I seen it."

"Well that's the folder over the new genin assignments. If he has been given one it means the Hokages trust him enough with the Village's future."

* * *

(Uzumaki Temple)

As Anko and Kunreai arrived outside the Uzumaki Temple they were both surprised to see how much the outside had changed.

"How long did you say he was in the village again?"

"Five days..." The tone in Kurenai 's voice showed only amazement.

"The miracle of Shadow Clones you can say." Ashina spoke to the two of them as he walked out the front porch. They could see that he was now only wearing his white shirt having taken off his hoodie and flack jacket.

"I'm ready to start when you are." Ashina stated as he showed Anko and Kurenai into the temple.

Walking directly into the back of the temple they entered Ashina's kitchen and Anko and Kurenai could see the room was only lit by candles.

"Aren't you the romantic one." Anko teased Ashina in an attempt to hide her nervousness.

"Yeah, Not like I haven't heard that one before... Here." Ashina threw Anko a towel and small glass vial.

"What are these for. You into freaky shit and want me to piss in this thing or something." Anko asked with a blush over her face.

"First off, no." Ashina replied as he bopped Anko's head.

"Ouch! That fucking hurt." Anko moaned as she rubbed her head.

"Good, cause it was supposed to." Ashina stated as he rubbed his own knuckles. "Continuing on. Secondly You're far too young for me. What are you like 17? 18?"

"I'll take that answer but more 25." Anko replied with a blush on her face.

"Seriously?" Ashina asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Kurenai for confirmation.

"By any chance is that why you asked for me to be here because you thought she was a minor?" Kurenai asked with a smirk written on her face before it became serious. "By any chance what made you think I was roughly the same age as you then? Do I not look young?"

"I'm not answering that question." Ashina blankly replied. "And I did ask you to be here because with the way Anko looks."

Anko then decided to pout in annoyance as Kurenai lightly chuckled at her friends expense. "Pouting isn't really gonna help your case but thirdly. That vial is for your blood. I'm going to add it into the ink for the counter seal. That way it'll stand a better change of blocking out that curse mark you have." Ashina explained

"Finally the towel is so you can remain at least modest since you'll have to be topless in order for me to apply the seal. Otherwise you'll have blood ink all over your clothes and this ink doesn't wash off first time either." Ashina could tell by the looks on Anko's face that she was about to just start stripping in front of them so he quickly continued.

"Don't even think about. You can get ready in my room over there. And at least knock the door when you're ready. And while you're getting ready Yuhi-san could you help me with the last few step while Anko gets ready."

"Sure what can I help with?" Kurenai asked as Ashina handed her several seal tags.

"I need you to place these on each corner of the room. I'm going to be using a lot of chakra for these seals and i'll need those seals placed while I make final preparations."

"Alright..." Kureani nodded in agreement before she started placing the tags. But soon Naruto arrived and knocked at the back door window.

"Hey Aniki what's going on in here? Why's the door locked?"

"Go in through the front Naruto. I'll need your help with something." Ashina answered back and after a few seconds Naruto came into the room.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"I need you to place Musashi in your room. And I need you to stay in that room and don't come out until I say so got it?" Ashina stated to Naruto with a serious look on his face.

"Sure but what's up?"

"Don't worry about just get moving. And don't draw out the sword. I'll know if you even tried." Ashina answered as he threw Musashi towards Naruto. "I'll answer any question you have over dinner okay. Plus i'd like to know how you got on with Konohamaru as well."

Naruto only briefly looked down and the swords before nodding and going into his room and shutting the door. A few minutes past and Anko was still yet to knock the door to say she was ready.

"You think she's okay?" Ashina asked Kurenai.

"I'm not sure. Want me to check?"

"Please." Ashina answered softly before Kurenai knocked on the door and entered the room. After a few minutes of silence Kurenai and an extremely nervous Anko walked into the kitchen.

"Okay we'll get started here now but before we do I'll ask again. Do you want me to do this?"

Ashina could tell that she was crying with the bloodshot look in her eyes. She silently nodded in agreement. "Okay then. You have the vial Yuhi-san?"

Kurenai nodded as she gave the vial to Ashina. "Perfect. Now Anko I'll need you to lie down face first on the table. Tell me if you want any cushions to make it more comfortable for you."

"It'll be fine." Anko emotionlessly replied as she followed Ashina's orders.

With the blood and ink mixed together Ashina placed the pot down beside Anko. "This'll be cold at first but i'll need you to be still for the time being." A silently nod followed as Ashina stated to place blood ink over Anko's skin around and through the curse seal mark.

After 10 minutes Ashina finally stopped painting. "Right now I need you to trust me on this but I want you to activate the curse mark."

"What!? Are you fucking crazy or something!?"

"The counter is already in place and if it acts up I have another counter measure ready. I just need to confirm that the counter is working before I continue that's all. " Ashina calmly replied.

Having taken a brief look at the counter seal Kurenai honestly didn't know much about it but to her eyes it seems to be a very simple counter. "Anko as you said before you have nothing to lose. Please you never know until you try."

Upon hearing her friend agree with Ashina, Anko tried to calm down and activated the seal.

The moment the seal was active it began to spin but was caught up within the counter which stopped it spinning. "Dammit it hurts more now."

"That's good it means it's working. Now I need you to keep the seal moving while I activate the second stage." Ashina responded and quickly drew the second seal.

"Hurry, it's burning." Anko grunted out in pain. Kurenai quickly took her friends hand to offer some support and held on tightly.

"Okay it's gonna get cold in here really quickly. Release!" Unlocking his restriction seal Ashina could feel the large chakra begin to flow through his body. in doing so the room temperature began to rapidly fall as showing on the mist rising from Anko's curse mark and the mist from her and Kurenai's breath.

With incredible speed he signaled ten hand sign in the blink of an eye. "Now! 11th - 6th Soul divider! Seal!" Ashina stated as he began to pour his chakra into the seal which began to shrink with each passing moment.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Anko screamed out in pain as the curse seal began to fight back. 'I won't let this win!' She thought to herself as she endured the pain but suddenly it just stopped.

"What?.. I can't hear him... I can't hear him..." Anko was speechless as Ashina fell forwards but managed to keep his footing by grabbing a hold of the table.

"That should be it... Isolated. That curse mark seal... Is no longer gonna effect you." With a pained breath Ashina. 'Fuck me, that took more chakra than I was expecting.'

"Are you alright?" Kurenai asked as she couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah i'll be fine. Just need a second to catch my breath again." Ashina waved in response. His head was down by his knees as he spoke. But he didn't get much rest as Anko soon jumped over the top of him hugging him to near death.

"ThankYouThankYouThankYou!" Anko quickly spoke as she buried Ashina's head into her chest. In that brief moment Anko had forgotten that she was in fact topless as Ashina's head was buried deep into her exposed breast. "I'll fucking rock your world!"

"Ah... Ahmm... Ah..." Ashina blankly responded back. With a deep red blush on his face looked it closely resembled a fish out of water as his lips just flapped without making any sound. It didn't help the fact that due to the sudden drop in the room temperature he could feel Anko's nipples as they roughly rubbed on his face.

"Anko..." Kurenai spoke to her friend in embarrassment.

"Huh?" Anko asked as she looked around at Kurenai who had her towel extended out in her hand towards her. "Huh?" Anko blankly stated as she let go of her hug over Ashina only to noticed he had passed out from blood loss while in her chest.

"Light weight." Anko smirked with an unmatched complained tone to her voice as she dropped Ashina who feel down to the floor hard on his head.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Ashina groaned as he rubbed his head. "Next time you're gonna do something like that at least give me some fucking warning... Activate Restriction seal."

With the on his body back in place Ashina could feel the room's temperature slowly rise back. "Anyway now that's that over with I'll get some tea started."

"You don't have to. Please..." Kruenai replied as she looked back at an excited Anko who kept touching the seal mark and Ashina's counter seal over her collar. "You've done more than enough."

"No.. I took away from your time together since you were both on your way to get Dango. I honestly only fixed that seal due to my pride as a seal master. So how about I treat you all to some Dango anyway?"

"Really!?" Anko asked with excitement get right into Ashina's face.

"Yeah.. Sure... I won the bet so it'll only be for the day though."

"Aww shit you did win the bet." Anko groaned in annoyance. "Right so I better make this one count then"

"Don't even think about breaking the bank on this." Ashina snapped back as he pushed Anko back into his room. "Now get ready cause the kid's coming with us."

"You can hiding now Naruto." Ashina blankly stated as he shut the door.

"So... How long did you know I was in the room?" Naruto asked. Kurenai couldn't believe what the kid was saying. She couldn't sense him at all.

"I noticed when I released the restriction seal. You were hanging into the roof at the time. Looks like you have finished you tree climbing exercises then." Ashina smirked back towards Naruto who Kureani noticed was starting to look a little nervous.

"Looks like i'm gonna have to you your... Training then huh..."

"No." Naruto paled as he looked at Ashina.

"Just kidding. Just leave Musashi in my room and we'll head out for Dango."

"Ramen after though."

"We'll see if Anko tries to break the bank if i'll be able to afford it."

"Awesome ttebayo!" Naruto shouted with excitement as he rushed towards Ashina's room.

"Wait Ank." Kurenai stated towards Naruto but Ashina stopped her from continuing.

"Let it be." Ashina stated as Naruto opened Ashina's door only to find several kunai and shuriken flying towards him.

"FUCKING PERVERT! DIE!" Anko shouted out with all her feminine fury as Naruto barely was able to dodge each attack before quickly shutting the door. There was soon several loud thuds heard which meant there were a few kunai and shuriken now stuck on Ashina's door.

"Why is Hebi-chan in there?" A pale Naruto asked.

"You were in the room when she went in there Naruto. You tell me." Ashina response reminding Naruto who blushed in embarrassment as he forgot. "And why did you call Anko, Hebi-chan?"

"Well, Hebi-chan used to look after me when I was a kid... One night when I was being attacked she showed me her face to help calm me down cause I was scared of the mask." Naruto answering causing Ashina and Kurenai to smile back at him.

"Is that so huh?" Ashina responded. 'Maybe sealing that curse mark won't be enough to repay her for looking after Naruto then...' He thought to himself.

"Maybe i'll let her go nuts with her Dango order then..."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **So another chapter over with. Now the plan for this story is gonna be easy enough to explain. Part 1 of Naruto will mainly be focusing on Ashina's story while Part 2 will be about both Ashina and Naruto and Part 3 (The War) will be mainly Naruto but Ashina will still play a part in it but I won't be going into anymore details due to spoilers lol**

 **But I did get two questions for you all for the first proper Q &A!**

 **1) Have you decided on a pairing for Ashina? Yes. I can't confirm who at the moment but I will confirm it's not Kurenai.**

 **2) Are you going to be doing HaruHina or NaruSaku? Honestly I am a NaruHina fan. Alway have been since I first read the manga. But I do enjoy several NaruSaku stories on this site but to answer your question Naruto won't be paired off in this story until the last few chapters. But I will be hinting at both... Cause i'm evil like that.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	5. Team 14

**Loading... 94% Loading... 96% Loading... 91% Wait what?!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

 _"Thanks." Konohamura meekly thanked Ashina who rubbed the top of his head before turning around to face Naruto._

 _"And you!" Ashina pointed at Naruto. "You're getting that photo retaken."_

 _"The cameraman just left for the day." A voice spoke into the room informing them._

 _Ashina closed his eyes and groaned in annoyance "FUCK!"_

 _"He's gone isn't he?" Ashina asked with his eyes still closed._

 _"Yes and it appears Konohamaru has gone after him."_

 _"That's... Not gonna end well is it?.." Ebisu asked nervously_

 _"Nope..." Ashina answered. "Anyway I have something I need to tell you old man. Something important."_

 _'Must be since it's the first time he has not called me by my title.' Hiruzen thought to himself. "ANBU, Ebisu... Leave us."_

* * *

The Frozen Will of Fire. Chapter 5: Team 14

After a quick visit over the homes of his potential students Ashina waiting inside the Uzumaki temple for Naruto to return home.

"I'm back!" Naruto cheerfully stated as he entered.

"You seemed to be in a better mood than when you left... Did something happen?" Ashina curiously asked.

Naruto quickly nodded in agreement. "Yeah I got a kiss from a girl!."

Ashina perked in eyebrow up as he stared at Naruto. 'Something is telling me the squirt actually did.'

"Yeah it was Sakura as well!"

'And that explains it.' Ashina dryly thought to himself as he stared at Naruto.

"You transformed into someone else didn't you..." Ashina stated.

"What!? What would make you say that!?" Naruto asked with a nervous look plastered all over his face.

'For a Ninja his face isn't very good at keeping a lie intact.;

"Cause Naruto quite simply you couldn't lie to save your life." Ashina responded as he grabbed Naruto collar, picking him off the ground. "Now we're training."

"Wait I thought you said I didn't get to train tonight!" Naruto paled in horror as he knew not to fight back.

"Yeah that is true. But that was before you decided to play with a young girls heart. Now get moving or else I'll double the amount of work." Ashina stated as he threw Naruto outside of the temple's back door.

"R-right.." Naruto yelped as he quickly and without question rushed out towards an empty training ground.

* * *

(Training Ground 12)

"Right this training ground has been assigned to me for my new team. So... When I have finished with them and your sensei has finished with you for the day I expect you to report to me is that understood?" Ashina asked with a serious look on his face.

Naruto meekly nodded in agreement out of fear. "Relax kid it's gonna be light training today. We're going to working on sensing abilities."

"Wait I have a sensor ability?"

"Well yeah. All Uzumakis can sense another person's chakra. This is due to the large amount we have ourselves."

"Wait that doesn't make sense..."

Ashina sighed in annoyance. 'I should have worded that better.' Ashina thought to himself before he tried to explain again. "Right. Look at it this way. The amount of chakra you have is like water. The more chakra you have the greater the amount of water. You following so far?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded in understatement.

"Right so now imagine that trying to sense other people are like stone being dropped that water. It'll leave a ripple. So with the great amount of Chakra the greater of a range you'll have to sense other people."

"Ohh... I still don't get it..." Naruto groaned.

"Right cover your eyes." Ashina ordered to which Naruto had done so with out issue. Making six shadow clones Ashina ordered them to move out and hide around Naruto.

Ashina then placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Now keep your eyes closed... Try to blank out your mind." Ashina softly spoke to Naruto who attempted to do so.

"Right now imagine you are standing in the middle of a lake. Now... Can you feel the ripples in the water."

"I... I can..." Naruto stated with amazement in his voice.

"Good. You've got the hang of it. Now... How many can you feel?" Ashina asked.

"Ten... Yeah, I can feel ten different points around me, including you." Naruto sounded unsure.

'That shouldn't be right. I created six clones. And there are two ANBU watching both me and Naruto... So who's the other person.' Ashina thought to himself before he attempted to feel for the other around him. 'He's right... I think that's another kid chakra. They just seem o be watching.

"Okay train here on your own for a moment. I'll be right back." Ashina stated to Naruto who look up at him with a confused look on his face.

"Where you off to?"

"Umm... Bathroom break." Ashina answered before vanishing away.

'He seems like he's in a rush too...' Naruto thought to himself as he then went on to ponder on what to do with his free training time.

Meanwhile Ashina had managed to get behind the other chakra source unnoticed. "Hello there."

"EEEP! a High pitched squeak came from the little girl as she turned around to face Ashina.

'So she's a Hyuuga huh.' Ashina thought to himself before he asked. "So little miss Hyuuga can you tell me why you're watching my little brother?"

"It's not l-like that... I-it's..." The small girl meekly replied before she started to play with fingers.

Ashina seen the nervous look plastered on her face as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Do you like Naruto by any chance?" The little girl didn't respond but a heavy blush started to appear on her face.

"I-I... I-I..." She tried to speak out but wasn't finding any confidence in her own voice.

"It's okay relax. Take a deep breath. You're not in any trouble... How long have you liked Naruto?" Ashina advise seemed to have helped a little as she weakly answered.

"Since... I-I was 6."

"6 huh... And what made you start liking him."

"He protected me from b-bullies... who were making f-fun of my e-eyes." The small girl responded.

'So he's her knight in shining armor then.' Ashina though to himself. 'It's wouldn't harm her to let her continue watching her hero I suppose. Maybe even...'

"What's your name?" Ashina asked with a smile on his face.

"I-It's Hinata... Hinata Hyuuga."

"Well then Hinata. I wish you all the best in getting Naruto attention. Just a bit of a heads up though. He's a bit of a thick headed idiot haha." Ashina softly laughed as Hinata done the same.

"For now though you won't be be near when Naruto trains. The reason is he's gonna be working more on his sensing abilities and I know we don't want him to find you watching him. It might be a bit awkward for both of you." Ashina stated towards Hinata who accepted what he was saying with a disappointed look on her face.

"But I know the Hyuuga have the Byakugan, So with that you should be able to watch Naruto from a bit more of a safer distance." Ashina stated as he placed his hand on Hinata's head. "And don't be scared to talk to him every now and then. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to talk to you at any time."

With some small words of encouragement Hinata nodded with a smile before Ashina went back to Naruto.

"That was quick." Naruto stated to Ashina.

"Yeah yeah... Alright then get back to work."

* * *

(The next day.)

Arriving outside of Konoha's academy Ashina seen a few other Jonin Senseis arrive including Kurenai and Asuma. "Hello there Yuhi-san, Sarotobi-san."

"Yo!" Asuma grinned as he waved back.

"You seem excited. Looking forward to seeing your new team?" Kurenai ask.

"Well that's if they pass of course." Asuma added.

"Of course I can tell you're both excited as well. But I also found out that my little Otouto is a little girls knight in shining armor last night."

"You don't say? The old man didn't say anything about that. You know who she is?" Asuma asked Ashina.

"Yeah her name was Hinata Hyuuga. Apparently he saved her from bullies when they were both kids."

"Hinata Hyuuga is assigned to my team." Kurenai stated with a smile on her face.

"She seems a nice kid. Just majorly lacks any self confidence." Ashina stated as he smiled back.

"So the complete opposite of Naruto then haha." Asuma grinned before the tree of them started to lightly laugh.

"Well the old saying is 'Opposite's attract.'" Ashina stated as the three of them had reached the classroom.

"Best of luck you two." Kurenai stated before she first entered the room. "Can Team 8 please follow me."

"Could Team 10 please follow me."

"Alright Team..." Ashina started but unlike Kurenai and Asuma he was cut off by a voice he knew all too well.

"Hey Aniki are you our sensei!?" Ashina looked up to find Naruto with an excited look on his face.

"Answer me this Half stack! Is you in Team 14?" Ashina asked with a smirk on his face. He knew the answer was no but he smirked when he seen the disappointing look on his little brother's face.

"What! Why did Naruto call you his big brother I've never seen you before and he's only brought it up yesterday as well." Ashina looked up to see the person who asked him a a girl with long pink hair.

"Well little miss bubblegum, I only joined the village about 8 or 9 days ago. And me and Naruto while technically are cousins we're the only family we have left. So I only see Naruto as my little brother and vice versa for Naruto." Ashina answered back with a smirk plastered over his face.

"Now then since 20 questions is over I'll need Team 14 up and center here now." Ashina stated as he seen three girls get up from there seats and walk down in front of him. "Alright you have 20 minutes to reach the Dango shop on the other side of town."

"Wait 20 minutes!?" One of the girls asked in shock. The girl in question was wearing a light green, sleeveless hoodie.

"Yeah. If you're early I might even get you all some Dango." Ashina stated before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

"What just happened? Where is he?" Another of the girls asked. This one wearing a peach and white hoodie.

"That was a shadow clone. Most likely Aniki is already at the Dango shop waiting." Naruto replied as the girls look at each other before nodded and vanishing out of the Academy.

* * *

(Dango Shop)

Finishing off another stick Ashina grinned as he seen three girls arrive into the store. "Not bad." Ashina stated out to the three of them. "Four minutes to spare."

The three girls then state down in the table. All three on the opposite side of Ashina. "Now then. What would you girls like. I hear they do some anmitsu here, as well as Dango of course."

The three girls looked at each other before silently talking amongst themselves. "Hey it's free food... Ohh stop complaining... I don't care if you don't like sweet foods. This sucker is paying the bill."

Ashina's eye brow twitched in annoyance. Even though he could not hear the other two. One of the girls appeared to be less... Subtle. 'Well thanks for making it awkward girls.'

"Heya! Sweet cheeks!" Anko shouted out to Ashina as she entered the Dango Shop.

'WHY HER!' Ashina groaned internally as Anko sat down beside him. "What do you three want? Back away... He's mine!" Anko then started to hiss at the three girls slightly unnerving them.

"For the last time Anko no that isn't gonna happen."

"Ohh but why not?.." Anko asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Cause I don't put my dick in crazy that why. Now go before you corrupt my team any further." Ashina stated as he tired to push away Anko but she was having none of that.

"Of come on Let me meet them!"

"Umm Sensei? Who is this woman?" A meek voice asked.

"The names Anko! I'm a special Jonin from the T&I department."

"The T&I department?"

"It means she's a sadist." Ashina answered before Anko tried to claw at him.

"Don't be a meanie."

"Right fine how about this i'll pay for six orders of Dango just let me talk to my team. I haven't even gotten the introductions out of the way." Ashina stated as he easily swatted ways Anko's hands.

"Thank you." Anko sweetly grinned as she attempted to kiss Ashina head only for his hand to stop her face. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get him for now she happily skipped away from Ashina and his team know she was at least getting Dango.

"Well she's a few screws loose..." One of the girls stated.

"It would be wise to not underestimate her though." Ashina replied. "She's a former member of ANBU." Ashina smiled as he seen the waitress arrive with four orders of Dango and green tea.

"Now how about we each introduce ourselves. I'll start. The name's Ashina Uzumaki. My likes include Fuin and Kenjutsu along with my Otouto of course. Dislikes, well... I don't wanna get into a history lesson but for now we'll just say Iwa, Kiri and Kumo. As for future dreams I honestly have nothing for the time being." The three girls looked at each other understanding a bit more about their sensei.

"So would you like to start?" Ashina asked the girl on the left hand side of the trio.

"Okay. My names Wasabi Izuno. My like are my family, our cats and my friends. I don't like dogs. And my dream is to have the Izuno clan recognized as a Shinobi clan of Konoha." Wasabi explained.

'Big Dream from the loud spoken one.' Ashina thought to himself. "That's quite the dream little kitten... But as one of the clan heads in the Shinobi Council you'll have my backing. If you impress enough to back up such a claim." Ashina stated back to Wasabi who smiled back and nodded in hopefulness. "Okay your turn."

"I'm Namida Suzumeno. I like my family and friends. I don't really dislike anything in particular. And my dream is to be a great Kunoichi like Tsunade-sama." Namida explained with a bit more confidence near the end of her speech. Ashina however noticed a smile appear on both Wasabi and the other girl's face when Namida finished.

'A bit timid this one. But she seems to gain confidence from her two friends...' Ashina thought to himself. "Well I hope you're ready to work cause aiming to be as good as Tsunade is quite the mountain to climb. I'll be hoping to help you all the way." Ashina replied back with a smile to which Namida nodded in agreement.

"Okay and finally."

"I'm Naori Uchiha. I like my little brother and anything sour or spicy. I don't want to go into my dislikes... But I dream of having a family again."

'So this is one of the two survivors of the Uchiha incident. She seems to be still broken over it.' Ashina thought to himself. "Well being the last of my own clan along with Naruto, I understand your want to have a family again... But I think we'll make you into a fine Kunoichi along the way. What do you say?"

The three girls then nodded in agreement as Anko sat back down beside Ashina. "Thanks for the Dango!" She stated as she put Ashina's dango in her mouth.

He was about to argue but thought otherwise and instead just sighed in defeat. Meanwhile all three of the girls thought the same thing. 'He's whipped.'

"Right so I'd best explain a bit more about your upcoming test." Ashina stated as he took a sip of his tea.

"Wait we have a test?" Namida nervously asked.

"Oh yeah! The one you had in the academy was just to prove you are at the level of Genin. The next test is to prove you have what it takes to be Shinobi of Konoha." Anko explained instead of Ashina.

"Normally the test takes place tomorrow but if you'd like we can begin after this of course. Your choice." Ashina offered as Anko gave him a weird look.

The three girls looked at each other and they all nodded in agreement. "Alright. Our training ground is Ground 12 so meet up there at 1600 hours. That should give you enough time to prepare yourselves."

"Mind if I watch?" Anko asked.

"Don't you have work to do?" Ashina asked back to Anko.

"Nope." Anko responded with a pop.

Know she would just try to tag along anyway Ashina sighed as he answered. "Fine... Just don't get in the way and only observe." Ashina then stood up as his finished his green tea.

"I'll see you four there then." Ashina smirked before he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

(Training Ground 12)

It was only ten minutes until they were meant to arrive when Ashina sensed Anko arrive. "You're early."

"Yeah I wanted to get a good seat haha."

"Well there's not gonna be much of a show."

"You already know they won't make it then huh?" Anko asked.

"I didn't say that. In fact I only have doubts over two of them. One I know can pass without issue." Ashina stated quickly as he didn't want his potential students to hear what he was saying.

"Should be fun still all the same. But why are you testing them now?" Anko asked in curiosity.

"I'd prefer not to waste time. Besides if they pass it'll mean I get to spend more time with my cute little Genin haha."

"Lolicon..." Anko stated with a smirk on her face.

Ashina raised his eyebrow at Anko that more or less stated. 'Really?' Before a smirk of his own grew on his face. Soon the pair were laughing at each other.

As their laughter died down they seen that Team 14 had already arrived and were giving them weird looks. "You two okay?" Wasabi asked.

"Yeah just doing swell. Now we'll get started here now. Shadow Clones." Three clones of Ashina then appeared beside Ashina and Anko. "Take a clone each. Wasabi you and a clone will go to our left. Namida will take a clone to the north of us and Naori will be going to the right with her clone. Follow my clones and when they stop, you stop." Ashina ordered as the girls nodded their head in understatement.

"Separating them huh? You gonna have them fight off your clone 1 on 1?" Ankp asked.

"Naw it'll be too easy. I'm just gonna ask them a simple question. Depending on the answer they give will determine if they pass or fail this exam." Ashina replied as he took a seat on the grass and waited.

* * *

(Wasabi)

After following the clone for 10 minutes it stopped in a clear area. Wasabi could tell they weren't that far away as the Clone seemed to be moving a slower pace than what she was used to.

"Alright now before we begin I need to tell you an extra bit of information. This test you are about to take has fail rate of 66%. Would you like to take the test?"

"Yes." Wasabi responded to Ashina's shadow clone with determination.

"Now then. I'm going to ask you a question."

* * *

(Namida)

"What kind of Question?" Namida asked her clone.

The clone smiled at her before he responded.

* * *

(Naori)

"The question to determine if you are fit enough to be Konoha Shinobi." Ashina clone answered with a smile on his face.

Naori slowly started to pale at the thought of the question she was about to be asked.

* * *

(All three)

"Now you must choice who out of your team will be going back to the Academy and will never become a Shinobi of Konoha."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Just gonna leave that cliff hanging right there... Yeah that'll do nicely.**

 **Now the characters themselves are technically gonna be classed as OC's in this story but the are cannon characters.**

 **Wasabi and Namida are both in Boruto while Naori is the female Uchiha who was shown when Itachi explained the** **Izanami genjutsu.**

 **But the real question here is... What's gonna be there answer? Who knows... Not me at least. I haven't even written the chapter yet.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	6. Team 14 Part 2

**98 Bottles of Beer on the Wall! 98** **Bottles of Beer! *BANG* 97** **Bottles of Beer on the Wall!**

 **[Okay All serious now. Sorry for the delay n this guys and gals. But I have taken a dive into unknown wat** **ers for this chapter. So he is your Lemon warning.]**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

 _(All three)_

 _"Now you must choice who out of your team will be going back to the Academy and will never become a Shinobi of Konoha."_

* * *

The Frozen Will of Fire. Chapter 6: Team 14 Part 2.

Waiting in the clearing with Anko, Ashina was strutting from side to side. Anko smirked as she played with his nerves. It had been over 30 minutes since the clones had left with his hopefully new students. And he was starting to get annoyed waiting. "This is not going how'd i'd expect it to."

"What were you expecting them to jump right back into your open arms?" Anko asked with a smirk plastered over her face.

Ashina responded with a dry look on his face. "As if."

Anko then stood up and tried to go face to face with Ashina but she cursed her luck under her own breath and he stood nearly a foot above her. "You say something pipsqueak?" Anko looked up to find a shit eating grin over Ashina's face.

"Wanna go a few rounds in the bushes while we wait?" Anko asked as she attempted to remove her over coat but Ashina's hand stopped her.

"Anko." She looked up to find Ashina had a serious look on his face. "We need to have a talk over this." Anko looked on worried as Ashina continued. "Now, just to be clear with you. As attractive as you are, I'd just rather invest more time with said person before taking that kind of step."

Anko was confused for a moment but she then realized the meaning behind Ashina's words. "Are you a virgin by any chance?"

"So, me looking for a more stable relationship automatically makes me a virgin then?" Ashina blankly responded as he smirked at Anko.

"So that's a no then." Anko looked up at the tint of pink on Ashina's cheeks. This caused her to smirk as she moved closer to him. "What was her name."

With the blush still plastered on his face Ashina looked away from Anko. "It wasn't a pleasant experience."

"Did she? Y'know..." Anko asked softly.

"Oh god no it wasn't like that." Ashina wildly threw his arms around in embarrassment. "It was just as my first time I didn't really know what to do. A bit hard to know since I had no parents at that age to talk about that kind of stuff."

"Oh god, I hope your not that innocent now." Anko smirked as she nudged Ashina.

"I've goten better... I think." Ashina smirked back all knowing that what Anko was trying to do. "I'm not proving it to you though."

"Dammit." Anko softly complained as she felt Ashina nudge her back.

Soon though they heard a rustle and seen that all three clones and girls had arrived back. "Alright, dispel." Ashina ordered out as the three clones vanished under a burst of smoke.

With the three answers Ashina looked at the three girls and pointed in front of him. Nervously the girls walked in front of him.

They slowly looked at each other and then back towards the ground and they stood in a line in front of Ashina.

"Does anyone want to change there answer?" Ashina asked but he heard no response to his question.

"So you should all know. You were given the same question. And you each gave me the same answer. You'd rather go back than stop your friends..." Sighing in annoyance Ashina rubbed his head.

"Well girls, I'm sorry..." Upon hearing those words their eyes went wide in horror before they noticed the huge smile plastered over Ashina's face. "I'm sorry cause you'll have to deal with me as your Sensei."

"YOU BASTARD!" Wasabi shouted as he attempted to claw at Ashina's face but he just laughed it off as he easily moved his head side to side. "UUGHHHH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW NERVE RACKING THAT WAS!?"

With her anger getting worse along with Ashina's laughter getting louder Anko tired to calm her down "Calm down gaki and let him explain." Anko tried to explain through his laughter but the other girls were not listening as well as they jumped into attack Ashina.

But they never got close as the four all stopped in there tracks when they felt a sudden burst of killing intent wash over them. As the three girl slowly started to back away from Anko they each felt like a small mouse that was about to be pounced upon by a wild rattle snake.

The only one who wasn't effected at all was Ashina. "You didn't need to scare them. I was having fun."

"Quiet you. Just explain the meaning behind your test so we can move on from it." Anko glared at Ashina who rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I suppose so." Ashina replied as he sat down in front of the three girls. They soon followed after him in sitting down as well. "Now, how many of you have ever heard this phrase. There is no 'I' in team?"

The three girls lifted up there hands. "Good cause the saying is true. The same can also be said with the question what is easier to break, a Stick or a bunch of Sticks grouped together. The point is that teams are an important part of being a Shinobi."

"A team of Shinobi is like a family. Before I came to this village I technically wasn't classed as a Shinobi or like a Merc with Jutsu."

"Wait you were a Merc!?" Wasabi shouted out in amazement.

"Yeah."

"What was it like?" Naori asked.

"Honestly, lonely. But scary at the same time."

"How was it scary?" Namida nervously asked. "Was it who were were working with?"

"I wasn't really working with anyone in particular but suppose for a better way to describe it you could say it was scary because being a Merc is a solo job. One mistake and no-one will ever know what happened to you." Ashina answered. The three girls thought about what there sensei had just said and they let it sink in.

'They seemed to be listening to me right off the bat... Maybe this Sensei gig might not be too bad after all.' Ashina thought to himself. "But don't worry about that. It's all in the past."

The three girls then nodded together in understanding before Namida lifted her hand up into the air.

"You don't have to raise your hand Namida. Just ask away." Ashina smiled as he responded to his new student.

"You said that everyone else will be doing there tests tomorrow... What are we gonna be doing then?" Namida asked as he popped her head out to the side in thought.

"That's easy enough to answer. We'll be doing a kind of show and tell of our jutsu."

"A show and tell?" Naori stated back with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. It'll help me gauge what levels your are at in terms of your own power and where I would be able to guide towards in terms of improving yourselves." Ashina answered before he started to get back up to his feet.

"I suppose it would be best if I showed you three what I'm referring to." Ashina stated as he drew of one of Musashi's blades.

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I help!?" Anko raised her hand in excitement causing Ashina to sweat drop.

"You're only here to observe Anko." Ashina sighed in annoyance. "And beside, you should know that Musashi isn't a sword to be used on comrades."

"Pfft. It's not that great of a sword." Anko waved off the sword.

'20 years is all it takes for people to forget about the terror that was brought by this sword. Maybe they forgot about you as well huh?' Ashina asked as he thought to himself.

"Anko this sword is not to be underestimated." Ashina continued to smirk as he calmly walked next to a tree with a boulder below it.

Lifting the sword up into the air he brushed the blade past some leaves as the softly brushed over the blade. But in a swift movement downwards Ashina cleanly sliced through the stone boulder, splitting it in two. "Musashi's blades can cut through almost anything, if I will it to." Anko's eyes went wide upon realization.

"Were did you get those?" Anko asked. She neither sounded excited or nervous.

"20 Years ago, just outside of Uzushio... I took them from there previous owner." Ashina stated towards Anko hoping to satisfy her questions. He looked over to find her nodding silently in understanding.

Ashina then turned back to the three girls who didn't seem to understand the conversation that was going on between the two adults. "Sorry girls hehehe." Ashina nervously chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well as I said before we'll get you to perform a show and tell. Basically don't hold back." Ashina stated.

"But Sensei isn't being a Shinobi all about not revealing too much at once." Naori asked.

"Yes but only to you enemy and not your teammates. I'll show you something." Ashina replied as Musashi's blade was then engulfed in blue flames.

"Due to Musashi have Chakra blades it's easy for me to draw my Kekkei Genkai in their blades." Ashina explained.

"Awesome blue flames!" Wasabi stated with wide eyes in amazement. "That must mean those burn hotter than normal flames."

"Not exactly." Ashina continued to smirk as he stabbed the tree he was standing beside. In the blink of an eye the tree was shrouded in blue flames.

"AWESOME!" Wasabi shouted in excitement but in the blink of an eye the flames subsided and the tree was encased in ice. "What the!?"

"That doesn't make sense. How could Fire create Ice?" Namida asked.

"The flames suck in heat." Ashina answered. "Since the flames force what ever it had shrouded in flames to lose heat it naturally becomes encased in Ice... It is still Ice Style though. But a more correct term would be Hell-Fire Ice Style."

"Hell-Fire..." The three girls softly spoke while Anko remained silent.

"Wait." Naori spoke to Ashina. "You said you were Naruto's cousin. Does he have the same Kekkei Genkai?"

"Well I got mine from my mother, her nickname was the Snow Queen of the Whirlpool. So I doubt that he would be able to do the same. But he should have a strong affiliation to both Wind and Water, like most Uzumakis." Ashina answered.

"Now as I said i'll let you guys get the rest of the day off so get some rest and eat well tomorrow morning. Be here for around 10am. We'll train here until 1 or 2pm and maybe we might go for a mission to finish off tomorrow. Sound good?" Ashina asked with a smile on his face.

The three girls silently nodded in agreement. before they turned around to leave the training grounds. "Oh and Naori." Ashina called out the young Uchiha girl who turned back around. "Don't be telling your brother the secret to the test. I won't be telling Naruto as the secret is something that they will have to figure out on there own. Understood?"

"Will do." Naori responded before she turned around and left with Wasabi and Namida.

With just Anko and Ashina left the latter sighed out loudly in relief. "Well, I'm sure as hell glad that's over with." Ashina stated as he laid back down on the grass.

"You didn't seem all that nervous." Anko responded as she sat down beside him.

"Ever hear that looks can be deceiving." Ashina groaned in response.

"Well I suppose that is true. I mean you never would've thought that a hot, young and attractive woman like me worked in T&I." Anko mused her thought out loud causing Ashina to chuckle.

"Oh no, you definitely have that dominatrix wipe about you." Ashina responded only to receive a swift kick to his groin courtesy of Anko.

"Dick..." Anko snarled at Ashina and smirked as Ashina continued to roll around on the ground. "You're treating me to Dango."

"Give me a minute... Or two." Ashina groaned as he tried his best to climb back to his feet.

* * *

(Later that evening)

After Dango Anko decided to drag Ashina to a nearby bar. "Come on it'll be fun. Besides other Jonin Senseis will be there."

"I'm not too sure. I don't drink often... Due to our Uzumaki blood and high metabolism we don't get drunk easily." Ashina then paused for a second realizing he probably shouldn't have said that.

"Then all more of a reason to let your hair down a bit more then. COME ON!" Anko grinned wildly as both her and Ashina entered the bar.

As he walked through the doors Ashina noticed a few of the other Jonin Senseis were there along with a few other he didn't know. "I didn't expect to find you here." A calm and cool voice spoke from behind Ashina he turned around to find Kakashi waving at him.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows. Didn't expect you to be here yourself." Ashina smirked back only to receive an eye smile back.

"Well I tend to pop up when least expected." Kakashi replied back.

"Can I get you a drink?" Ashina asked as he sat down beside Kakashi.

"You're just interested in checking out my face underneath this mask aren't you?" Kakashi asked with narrowed eyes.

"You can take that thing off? I thought it was your face." Ashina replied back with a smirk before both Ashina and Kakashi both burst out in laughter.

"I took him here to talk to me but he's more interested in that perv Kakashi." Anko growled out softly in anger.

(A few Hours later)

"I.. I... I still can't believe that your my little brother's sensei!?" Ashina who was clearly drunk slurred as he spoke to Kakashi.

Kakashi however wasn't in a much better condition was his forehead protector as both of his eyes were open. "I know..." Kakashi replied with tears in his eyes. "He's looks so much like Kushina-samaaaaaaa!"

"I know..." Ashina replied with his own tear in his eye. "I wanted to hug him to death when I first saw him. But then when I seen that bastard..." Tears were no longer in Ashina's eyes as the tone in his voice darkened.

"Mizuki." A random voice shouted out.

"THAT'S THE FUCKER!" Ashina stood up and pointed in the direction where the voice came from. "When I seen that bastard standing over Naruto like that."

As Ashina spoke it was clear that a purple haze was slowly starting to form behind him. Slowly the others in the bar except for Kakashi started to back away from the angry drunk Uzumaki. "and then watching him break down on in front of me like that.. I should've tortured the bastard."

"Agreed." Kakashi stated back with the same tone of voice that Ashina had just used not even a second before.

'Great... Now we got to deal with two angry drunks.' Thought everyone in the bar as the watched/listen to Kakashi and Ashina.

"Come on Ashina let's get you back to the Uzu temple."

"Oh hey Anko when'd you get here?"

"I'm the one that brought you here." Anko replied(Snapped) back at Ashina making him use what available brain cells he had left to try and remember.

"Oh yeah." Ashina grinned as he replied. "Oh Kaka face.. Anko used to watch over Naruto y'know..." Ashina continued to grin as he pointed to a now nervous looking Anko.

Of course Kakashi knew this as he and Anko were the two who would more than often be tasked with watching over Naruto. "You don't say..." Kakashi eye smiled back as he chuckled.

"I really need to thank you for that as well." Ashina wined as he looked down at Anko.

"You already done enough to thank me. You got rid of the curse mark." Anko reply quickly got the attention of the other members of the bar.

"Holy shit it is gone!"

"How the hell did that happen!?"

Ashina meanwhile frowned. "That doesn't count as a thank you Anko. That was just my pride as an Uzumaki. Annnnd besides... That was done before I found out you help my little brother."

"How did you do it?" A random person asked Ashina.

"Oh it was simple enough really. I just performed a double layer cross-tag soul divider that was over an catcher counter seal. The real trick was mixing the Hot Water Octopus gel ink with Anko's blood." Ashina explained with a heavy hint of pride in his voice. However his explanation appear to go straight over the heads of everyone in the bar.

"Leave it to an Uzumaki to take pride in his seals." An elderly random voice spoke out from near the back of the bar.

"I'll take that as a compliant."

"Alright then pride boy let's get you home now." Anko stated as she began to shove Ashina out the door.

"Bye!" Ashina grinned as he waved behind him before with a final shove Anko finally managed to get Ashina outside of the bar.

As they both walked back towards the Uzumaki temple the streets were quiet but Ashina also noticed that Anko was as well. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You'r not really good at lying for someone in the T&I department... You're upset." Ashina explained as he waited for Anko to respond.

"I wanted to get to know you a bit better... What you said earlier struck a nerve with me. I mean you have one of the hidden mist's missing swords strapped to your back. I wanted to talk and you spent the night with Kakashi." Anko answered.

"Sorry... I was talking to Kakashi cause he has the same look in his eyes that I have."

"What look is that?" Anko asked.

"It's the look someone has when they've lost everyone they've ever loved. Plus when I found out he knew Kushina-nee I had to know more hehehe." Ashina chuckled as he tried to explain to Anko.

"For what's it's worth I meant what I said about paying you back. Naruto now means the world to me and i'd happily die knowing he'd be safe." Ashina continued. "He's the only family I have left."

"What would you do?" Anko nervously asked as they entered the temple's compound.

"What do you mean?" Ashina asked back a little confused by Anko's question.

"What I mean is what would you do to repay me for looking after Naruto?"

Ashina thought about it for a moment before he answered. "I don't know but it would depend on what you would want really."

Anko then held onto Ashina's jaw and brought his face down to her own. "I want you..." Anko soft spoke before she gently crept up onto her toes and softly kissed Ashina.

Ashina eye's widened as the soft and sudden touch of Anko's lips meet his own. Frozen in shock he didn't know how to react as Anko broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry... I... Forget what I said..." Anko softly spoke as she turned to leave but she felt a tight grip on her preventing her from leaving. "Ashina.. I" Anko began but was cut off when she found that Ashina was kissing her back.

Slowly Ashina had moved his hand behind Anko's neck as he softly deepened his kiss. Then just as softly as he started Ashina stopped as he gazed down at Anko. "If that's is what you what Anko... Then i'd be more than happy to do that for you."

"Once more." Anko softly asked causing Ashina to smirk back at her as he complied with her wishes.

Breaking after a few moments Ashina looked down only to find Anko looking back up at him still "Again."

* * *

(Next morning)

Waking up at 6am Ashina rubbed the sleep that had built up around his eyes. as he turned around on his bed he could feel that there was someone else with him in his bed.

Slowly he started to remember the events of last night rush back from his drunken memory. He looked down to find Anko was peacefully asleep as she curled up next to him for warmth. Ashina then looked over to his alarm clock and upon seeing the time he smirked.

"I still have another hour or two." He softly thought out loud as he went back to his bed holding onto Anko.

As he drifted back into sleep once more Anko was now starting to wake up. At first she couldn't move and wondered why at first but when she felt something tighten around her waist. She moved the bed sheet to find a inked arm wrapped around her.

Looking over her shoulder she seen the sleeping face of Ashina. 'It wasn't a dream!' Anko screamed internally as the events of last night were still fresh in her memory.

Slowly she tried to turn her body around so she could face Ashina. However her actions caused Ashina to wake up. "It was nice cuddling while it lasted." Ashina groaned.

"Morning!" Anko chirped as eh pushed Ashina over so she could lay on top of him. "Have any good dreams?" Anko asked with a smirk.

"You could say that it was a memorable one. Although that was a more drunken, watered down version of events. You'll have to be good to review the full package." Ashina answered.

"I'll be looking forward to that then..." Anko replied as she snuggled up into Ashina's chest.

"Well..." Ashina started to speak but he cut himself short. Anko looked up to find that his eyes had gone wide as the color was leaving his face.

"What's wrong?" Anko asked with concern.

"I haven't put up any silence seals up in this room yet..." Ashina replied.

"Why would you need silence seals? it's not like anyone else lives with..." Anko stopped herself as the penny dropped.

* * *

(That exact moment with Team 7)

Being the first to arrive Sasuke took a seat down underneath a nearby tree. Thinking he could get a few minutes extra rest before the rest of them show up he tired to close his eyes.

However that was cut short as he seen a white faced Naruto arrive. Raising an eyebrow at the sight of Naruto he couldn't believe that he was actually feeling somewhat concerned for him. "Hey dope... You okay?"

"Yeah... Yeah... I just didn't get much sleep last night is all..." Naruto responded as he sat down on the grass.

"Okay?.." Sasuke was now starting to feel a little bit disturbed by the ways Naruto was acting. "Why didn't you get any sleep?"

"The screams..."

"The screams?.." Sasuke asked due to his confusion over Naruto's response.

"Yeah... The screams..."

* * *

 **And Cut!**

 **Sorry that it's been a while but with work changing shifts and increased work load by moving up the corporate ladder find the time has been tough. Anyway let's not waste more time and get the Q &A started!**

 **1) What is the OC wearing in regards to foot ware? This is gonna seem like a boring answer but the standard black shinobi sandals.**

 **2) Are you going to see Ashina spar with anyone else? Maybe... Maybe not... JK. Yeah but I'm not gonna be listening them, cause y'know spoilers and all.**

 **3) Will you be bringing back Kushina? Sorry but no. I'd love to but unless it's involving the Edo Tensei Kushina won't be brought back.**

 **So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q &A I will try to reply via PM. No spoiler question though. they won't be given full answers. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


End file.
